The Different Path I Chose
by demonsLOver
Summary: Tsuna went missing for two years. No one can find him. But he returns and he is no longer working for Vongola. Why is he dressed like Mr. Iron hat? But will anybody see the real reason why he left?
1. Please Forgive Me Now That I'm Gone

T14-1

Title: The** Different Path I Chose**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I kind of did.**

Summary: **Tsuna went missing for two years. No one can find him. But he returns and he is no longer working for Vongola. Why is he dressed like Mr. Iron hat? But will anybody see the real reason why he left?**

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**Announcements: **I know I know. I should be updating the other stories but my mind is always imaging things. And when my mind actually finalized the plot, I couldn't resist. I just had to publish this.

Thank you for at least reading this!

Chapter 1 – **Please Forgive me…Now That I Am Now Gone**

**Music: **Hans Zimmer – Science & Religion

* * *

Vongola was celebrating.

Timoteo was happy to the point of crying.

It was unexpected though.

The late son of Nono, Federico, who was said to be killed under unknown circumstances and only that his bones was found.

Is alive and well.

It was really unexpected.

But no one could deny it, it was a happy occasion.

But during the celebration, Tsuna went to his room, alone, in the Vongola HQ in Namimori. He summoned Nuts and held him close.

'_Everyone looked so happy…I never seen Grandpa this happy. But I can't blame him; I would be crying tears of joy if I found out my dead son was alive.' _Tsuna sighed and lay on his side on his bed.

Tsuna faced the window and closed his eyes in pain, hot tears rolling down his face. He knew things were going to change. An heir for the Vongola throne was back, one that members of the Vongola family would approve. Federico was a true-born Italian, Timoteo's favored son, and and and…

A perfect candidate to become Decimo of Vongola.

Sure at first he didn't want to be Boss at all. No not one bit. But now, he would be happy if he was. It seemed he didn't know how good he had it until he no longer has it. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he would have to return his Vongola ring. His guardians would become Federico's. But what about him? Will he be alone? Would his life return how it once was?

He laid on his back and grabs Nuts from his side and lifted him in the air.

"At least I will have you right Nuts?"

"Gao!"

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu's response. He got up from his bed and sat at the edge. He wiped his face using the sleeve of his suit; Reborn will surely get mad if he saw he ruined his tailored suit. With Nuts in his arms he walked towards the wide window. Reborn always warned him that he was a target and to make sure he never left himself open. But right now he didn't care; he just wanted to feel the night breeze.

But before his hand could even grab the window handle, his body went numb. Nuts fell from his grasp and landed on his paws and looked at his master in worry. Tsuna fell to his knees, clutching is head.

"Please not again!" Tsuna said

The curse of the Tri-ni-sette. The Sky arcobaleno curse was to have a fleeting life and be the sacrifice, never to feel the real love of another. The Sky Mare Ring curse was to be aware of all worlds but suffer in loneliness and be led to insanity. The Vongola sky curse was to relive every painful memory, rearrange those memories that are precious…rearranging them to something twisted and malice.

He would relive through one of his worst memories. But then a happy one that he treasured would slowly leave him and he couldn't do anything about it but feel it leave through his weak grasp. Tsuna figured out that this only happened to a few of the Vongola bosses. Octtavo, Quinto, Secondo and…Primo went through this horror.

Strangely enough he found Giotto's journal, he written every memory he could before they were rearranged. But even he couldn't fight something that was too powerful for him. There is even a picture that G took by accident. Giotto wrote that he snapped out of his memories and stole the picture once it was developed. He wrote down that he looked like a madman, full of insanity. He acted like nothing was wrong with him and sadly enough his guardians believed it.

Then he wrote down that the horrible memories become agonizing over time. Feeling that he was on the edge, he retired. No one knew the reason why he retired but Tsuna did after finding it.

Tsuna could tell that the Second, Fifth, and Eighth bosses of Vongola went through this; they signed the very last blank page of Primo's journal. They wrote a journal themselves and each suffered horribly. But they never showed it.

It seemed that no one noticed that they all died young.

Once all the precious memories are rearranged, they just fade. There are just bodies, an empty shell of who they once were.

…And then they die.

Tsuna weakly got off his knees and used the wall as leverage. The process was fast but it felt like eternity. Tsuna could only question, "Why me?"

He was young. The youngest to ever take the Vongola Sky ring. And here he was, having a curse that would surely consume before he is even reaches twenty years old.

"That really is some problem you have there…Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna eyes widened and raised his head at the source. There at the door was a man, with an Iron hat and a masquerade mask. Tsuna eyes widened then narrowed has he gritted his teeth.

"How did you get in here?" Tsuna cautiously asked. He had no strength to fight, but he was not going down that easily.

"That is very impolite. You should call people by their name; I would like to be called Mister Checkerboard. If you don't mind." Checkerboard said as he took a seat near a chair that was close to the bed.

Tsuna just stared at him, "You didn't answer my question. Why…how are you here?"

"Well it is pretty empty up here in the fourth floor. You are the _only one _up here. Everyone else is on the first two floors, celebrating Federico's return. But on the other hand…" Checkerboard started to walk towards Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to step back but then his vision went dizzy and the next thing he knew Checkerboard was actually helping him stand. But Tsuna pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. You have done enough damage to everyone. Especially to Reborn and the rest of the arcobaleno's." Tsuna said, but couldn't help but shiver when he saw Checkerboard smile.

"Yes. Indeed I have. But they have their adult bodies back. And it was _you _who _actually_ won and understood my battles and there meanings. But let me ask this…where is that tutor of yours?" He said as he twirled his cane.

"Why do I need to know that? Reborn does whatever he wants." Tsuna crossed his arms, his strength returning to him. What was Checkerboard trying to prove?

"Of course he can do whatever he wants now. But if he can do that why hasn't he checked on you? You have been in this room for the last five hours. No one has came by to even see if your still here. Someone could have easily killed you and be on their merry way. I am proof that you could have gotten killed." Checkerboard said, still twirling his cane.

Tsuna was taken back, _'Five hours? That long… They must have been enjoying themselves.'_

"I'm sure they know where I am. Beside who would want to kill me…?" Tsuna said with conviction. But deep inside he could feel his heart saying 'They don't care about you'.

"I'm not so sure about that Sawada-san…"

"About what?"

"About someone actually trying to kill you…"

Tsuna prepared himself as he saw Checkerboard walk near him. But then Checkerboard went towards the window and opened it, the night breeze entering the room. Then he pointed with his cane outside and then downward.

"If you don't believe me take a look for yourself Sawada-san." Checkerboard said, but he saw that Tsuna was hesitant of being near him.

"Oh don't worry I won't harm you. I was the very person who saved your life why would I kill you if I just saved you? Just take a look boy and see the truth." He pointed once again.

Tsuna slowly walked to the window and looked outside. His eyes widened and he took a step back. There lay a dead assassin with a sniper rifle on the ground near a tree. His clothes were black to blend in the night. He was going to kill someone…him.

"Now do you believe me? That assassin doesn't even deserve that title if it took me one shot to end him. I told you even if you were killed they wouldn't even notice until the next day. It seemed they really have moved on…" Checkerboard said behind Tsuna's back.

Tsuna just stared at the dead body, he could have died and no one would know. Then he felt the trembling pain in his head. He clutched the edge of the window, the pain was intense. He never had more than one episode a week at least. But then the pain faded and Tsuna released a sigh of relief. He was grateful he wouldn't have to go through that again. But it was only a matter of time.

"The curse is eating you already? That is surprising."

Tsuna looked at Checkerboard with wide eyes. There was no way this _person _knew what was happening to him.

"How do you-"

"Know about the curse? Young man I know about and seen what it does. Though it looks like the same side of effects, trust me a different type of curse given to Sky holder is unique. I wonder what will be yours." Checkerboard said, pointing his cane at Tsuna.

Tsuna's hand went to grasp his head in shock. "Unique…how?" He was hesitant to ask. Why did he feel his curse was going be…full of misery?

"That I don't know about that. Like how the Arcobaleno curse them into babies. That was unique, different. I didn't expect them to turn to that. But I have to admit…" He paused and returned to the seat he once sat. "It was funny to see the world's strongest seven be turned to babies, especially Reborn."

Tsuna eyes narrowed in disbelief but then took a seat at the windows seat cushion.

"There is nothing funny watching them suffer. They fight to the point of desperation to have their lives back. They had their lives taken away." Tsuna said, with no emotion as he stared at the full moon.

"What about your life?"

"What about it?" Tsuna said as he put his elbow at the edge of the window and used to prop his head.

"Well Federico might become-Wait he _will_ become the Vongola Decimo. Your guardians will most likely become his since the rings are officially theirs. But you boy have not become the official boss because you didn't take the Sin of Vongola. Though I suppose that isn't your fault, since the Inheritance ceremony was…_disturbed._" Checkerboard said, watching Tsuna's head turn to his direction and was surprised the look he received.

It was full of sadness, but acceptance. A decision for somebody as young as Tsuna to even think.

"_I know. _I know they will move on but what kind of person will I be if I made them stay behind for my own selfish need? You have no idea how much it hurts just _thinking _that I'll be alone. That I would return to my old boring life is now so terrifying to me. I guess that the saying 'You don't know how good you have it until it's gone' is true." Tsuna said, his eyes becoming empty by every word he said.

Then he turned his head and faced the full moon. The gentle breeze blowing Sakura petals in his room, a petal touched against his cheek as if understanding his pain.

"This brings me to reveal why I am here…" Checkerboard got up from his seat and talked towards Tsuna and took a seat on the window seat cushion. He was not too far from Tsuna but not too close. About two arms width away. Tsuna just ignored him and continued to look outside.

"_Why_ are you here…I just realized that I've been talking to you as if I know you…" Tsuna said. He was kind of happy that he wasn't alone anymore in his empty room, but not with Checkerboard to keep him company of all people. Nuts, staying quiet the whole conversation, jumped on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna smiled at him and started to pet him.

"I agree that odd as this may be I have an invitation for you Tsunayoshi. I think you might interested."Checkerboard smiled, as he pulled out something from his inner coat pocket.

"What would that be?" Tsuna softly spoke, as he continued to look at the moon. Not knowing that the pale moon light gave him a glow on his skin that made him seem eternal. His eyes looked like swirls of honey-gold strings pooled around a black pond. The curtains giving shadows that gave him the look of wings. His suit giving him the dark but intoxicating look of a non existing creature.

The non-existing creature of a dark angel.

Tsuna noticed that a shadow hovered over him; he turned around and saw what was in Checkerboards hand.

It was a silver masquerade mask.

It was very similar to the one Checkerboard was wearing…

Tsuna's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

Checkerboard smiled, "It seems you understand what I'm offering…." The wind blew his coat, the flaps making a beating noise.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I would like to invite you to join the _Scacchiera famiglia (Checkerboard family)_."

Tsuna stared at the mask for what seemed like an eternity. Was this man…the man who made the arcobaleno, his friends, his family go through hell asking _him_ of all people to join his family?

Tsuna abruptly stood up, "Are you serious? Do you even know who you are asking? I think you got the wrong person!"

"Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi, also known as Dame-Tsuna. Born October 14 at Namimori Hospital. Currently weighing 48kg (104 lb) and 157 cm (5'2") and is blood type A. Mother is Sawada Nana and father is Sawada Iemitsu. Great-great-great grandson of Giotto or Ieyasu Sawada. Has the Sky Harmony flame as well the rare Oath flame. Oh trust me I'm sure I have the right person." Checkerboard said, not even stuttering a letter.

"H-How do you know all of that?" Tsuna stuttered out. A little embarrassed that Checkerboard knew his nickname.

"I'll admit you pike my curiosity. How does someone like you become involved in the mafia? How could he go along with it? So many questions went through my head. That and I were also saddened." He said, his mask keeping him from showing the true expression in his eyes.

"Saddened about what?" Tsuna asked.

"Not exactly saddened but angry you could say. When I found out that Timoteo's son was back, I was a bit angry. They might just make you a regular family member of Vongola. I wanted to see what would you become, how would you change over time. But that opportunity is gone. I saw that you had an amazing amount of potential. I was saddened that it _might_ go to waste." Checkerboards said, looking at moon.

"I-I…that's nice of you to think that. But I'm no 'boss' or 'mafia' material." Tsuna looked at Nuts, who was on his lap.

"You do have potential. It is in your blood. It's like a diamond. You need to find it, clean and cut it, until it shines brightly and reveal its true colors." Checkerboard said monotonely.

Tsuna blushed at his description but then became serious, "I am…flattered. But do you have any idea what would happen if I did join your family?"

"So you are considering it?"

Tsuna then realized that he _is_ actually thinking of even accepting the offer.

'_What am I thinking? Even though I'm not going to be boss I won't betray my family.' _Tsuna thought.

"Boy…this has nothing to do with betrayal. You are not officially in that family so you will not be betraying them, you are just leaving them. You're very easy to read Sawada." Checkerboard said, easily reading the emotions on Tsuna's face.

Checkerboard then walked and stood at the very edge of the window, he then turned around to face Tsuna. He didn't even use his hands to hold on to something, his balance was perfect.

"And since you're not officially in Vongola, my offer still stands. When you do, this offer no longer exists. Until you finally reach a decision, whether be it yes or no, there is contact number I would like you to reach. I wouldn't like to come to your school, now would we? The mask has all the info you need…

"Have a goodnight Tsunayoshi…" Checkerboard said as he took a step back and looked like he went down like an elevator. Tsuna looked out the window and saw that he was gone. That was too fast for any human.

'_But then again is he even human or does he have an ability like me?' _ Tsuna thought, but that thought vanished in a second.

Tsuna gently laid Nuts on the cushion and hesitantly got the silver mask. He was surprised when it was a little heavy, so it was made of real silver. He thought it was fake. He walked to the dresser with a big mirror and stared at his reflection.

'_What did Checkerboard mean the mask is all the info I need?' _ Tsuna thought, and then he decided to put on the mask.

The mask quickly attached to his face and mended with his skin.

"AHHH! STOP!" Tsuna screamed as he tried to rip the mask off his face, but as quickly the pain came, it left. The information was like downloading into his mind; he suddenly knew the phone number and when would be a good time to call for him and Checkerboard. Then the mask fell off his face and hit the counter.

His breathing was fast and he used the dresser for support as one thought went through his mind…

'_I hope I never have to call…'_

* * *

Two weeks was all Tsuna could handle.

In two weeks his 'friends', his 'guardians', had gotten more familiar with Federico than they ever did with him. Nono was even considering having Reborn train Federico, not him. His own father, his own damn father, treated Federico more of a son than he ever was in his whole life. None of them didn't even notice that he was suffering from the curse.

They all left him alone, one by one.

He was returning back to the life he no longer wanted.

His breaking point was when he found the Vongola Sky Ring was no longer on his finger. Only Nuts in ring mode was left.

That's why he was waiting at the park on a swing, looking at his shoes. He called Checkerboard yesterday and today his life would change.

"Hello there Tsunayoshi. I think I may know your decision but I just want to be correct." Checkerboard said, his smile openly showing his happiness. He just wanted to be sure. But he was thrilled if Tsuna decided 'yes'.

Tsuna raised his head, the moon light reflecting the metal on his face.

The silver masquerades' mask beautifully fitting his face.

Tsuna stood up from the swing and bowed his head a little and raised it up, "I gladly accept your offer…Boss."

Checkerboard' smile couldn't help but get wider.

"Boss we have bad news!" A regular family member said as he barged into meeting room. Reborn, Iemitsu, Nono, and Nono's right hand man Coyote, were startled at the news.

"What's wrong?" Nono said.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Iemitsu said. While Reborn and Coyote stayed silent.

But before the guy could open his mouth Basil rushed in and looked at said guy.

"It's confirmed not a trace! We can't find him!" Basil exclaimed while trying to regain his breath.

"But who would take him? Most families don't know about him yet! And there is no he could runaway without us finding him!" The guy said back.

"What is going on here?" Iemitsu said. He then looked at Basil, "Basil I order you tell me what is going on!"

Basil got quiet, "Sir it's your son…"

Iemitsu now became worried. But before he could say anything Reborn said, "What about Tsuna?"

Basil started to tear up, "T-Tsuna-dono is m-missing…He's gone…"

A son for a son.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I should be updating my other story, but I had to publish this. Please review! I need to know what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	2. I'm Not Sorry That I Left

T14-2

Title: **A Different Path I Choose**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I kind of did.**

Summary: **Tsuna went missing for two years. No one can find him. But he returns and he is no longer working for Vongola. Why is he dressed like Mr. Iron hat? But will anybody see the real reason why he left?**

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**Announcements: **O.O! That was my face when I saw how much this story was fav, alerted, authored, and reviewed. I didn't know it was going to get this…known. But I think I might leave this as a family-mafia setting. I didn't really think of pairings when I came to finalize the plot. Sure there will be romance moments, but the plot bunnies in my head didn't think of pairings.

Also I have been told in reviews and in PM's that this is the first story to have Mr. Iron hat, Checkerboard, in one. I was so happy! For once in my life I'm first in something! That and 'The Federico still alive and going to take Tsuna's spot on becoming Decimo' plot is now starting to appear. I'm happy that people got inspired by this fic. But I feel kind of sad that my plot is being used. I was kind of expecting that, my friend did warn me.

*Insert sigh here*….damn plot bunnies.

**Thanks for reviewing: **Chrome Nagi Dokuro, iameye, Hanasaku, Belletiger BT, XWhiteDragonX, Darkbalsara, Miyanoai, ZacharyStella, Diana(), Kira Mao, starred, DreamSugar, Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie, Crowned Knight, winged-angel21, Shikyo-sama, blacklightningwolf, phppsmss, LogoFe, Jase(), Night- Shadow56, MissDinosaur, X3UknoUluvIt(), nadLeeH'108, AngelDono, SkyCieloLe Ciel, Kanojo wa Rojo, EK12, Nightmaric, xXxShiniXKazexXx, La signore Della Grande Cielo, Random Reviewer(), Anello di Tempesta , cLaRiShA, Orcux, , pokermaniac039, SushiLoverForLife, Finn(), fujin of shadows, , Taira-keimi, Crownless King, Harmoniousfusion, stealthclaw, CrazyCandyCat, lizy(), Flames of the Vendicare, Clams-and-Rainbows, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, jiake97, Zorro robbinson, TheAwesomeChibi(), koisora, Pineapple the Fourth, SIGHT01, ruhiko, and blackpriest.

Sorry that I didn't reply to your reviews. I usually do but I've been too busy lately. But I guess working on the next chapter is better, I think. But I do like to reply back though.

**Chapter 2** **– I'm Not Sorry That I Left**

Music: **Hans Zimmer - A Watchful Guardian **

* * *

**Two Years Later…**

"Sir, you're not going to believe this…"

"There are a lot of things that I don't believe now…. So what did you find?"

"Sir…we spotted _him_…"

"WHAT! Are you sure of this?"

"Yes sir…but he looks _different…"_

Iemitsu didn't hear the last part, his mind just echoing that his son is alive.

"Where is he?"

"Tokyo International Airport…heading to Venice, Italy…"

* * *

Tsuna took a seat waiting for his jet to be prepared. He scoffed; he didn't have to wait at all. The jet is privately owned by _Scacchiera famiglia (Checkerboard family_)but he had to look as a regular person. But he had a plan to carry out, and as much as he hated doing it, his Boss was right. It was time he came out and the best way to show he is back was to get caught.

Fixing his tie and straightening his suit and slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder, he began to walk to the private entry way for Jets. From the corner of his eyes he spotted a few individuals. They were keeping tabs on him. He couldn't help but smirk, so far so good. The plan was working too easy for his taste.

Arriving at the entry, a flight attendant immediately noticed him and bowed gently. "Welcome back Sawada-san, I hope your trip has went well."

Tsuna gave a charming smile, "Everything went amazing. Well I'm off. Take care." He opened the door and made his way down the stairs that led to the closed runway. He then walked towards the Jet, smiled at the Checkerboard family insignia on the Jet's door. He then made his way up the small set of the stairs that led to Jet's door when it suddenly opened.

The pilot walked out of the Jet, nodded his head in respect. Tsuna's walked past him and entered the Jet, the pilot immediately closing the door. A worker took the run-up stairs away from the Jet and left.

Inside the Jet, Tsuna sat in a chair and looked at the pilot. The pilot said, "At your orders Sir."

"Leave immediately. Phase 1 is complete. Move on to Phase 2. Did they find out to where I am going? " Tsuna strictly ordered, his voice held no chance of argument.

The pilot nodded, "Yes Sir. I made sure that they also spot our runway for precautions." Then he turned around got ready for takeoff.

But when he fully turned his back, Tsuna said in a gentle voice, "Thank you Jose. You sure you don't want to go back to Spain to visit your family?"

Jose, the pilot, turned around to face him, "We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you, Señor Tsuna. My family understands and they are glad that I am able to help you in any way. That and I'm also able to live my passion. So the second you wanted me as your pilot, I thought this was an illusion."

Tsuna sighed, "At least visit them for Christmas!" Jose couldn't help but smile but then went completely serious.

"Sir Permission to start?"

Tsuna's face went monotone, but he couldn't hide the small, barely visible smirk oh his face. "I already ordered you to."

Jose nodded and went to the cockpit. Tsuna could hear the engine roar to life and it starting to move. He stared out of the window when Nuts summoned himself, but instead of a lion cub, he was a full grown lion. The flaming mane licking his hand as he ruffled it as if it was fur. But this was just one of many Natsu's cambio formas.

"How do you think they are going to react when they see me Nuts?" Tsuna asked, propping his head in his hand, staring outside the wide window.

"Grrrr…." Nuts growled.

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at Nut's reply, though there was no happiness in his eyes. The reaction of those he left terrifying him. He still loves them dearly, but he could no longer survive the pain they brought him. So after just two years in Scacchiera (Checkerboard) family, he found himself unable to even think about leaving them. He was happy in his new family and all the new experiences they brought.

His loyalty was now to the Checkerboard family. Though that doesn't mean he would hurt his old family, he still considered them as family, Vongola, in any way. But… if Vongola dare tries to harm Scaccheira…his hands tightened at the thought.

'_They better not even dare point a finger at Scaccheira.' _Tsuna thought.

But Tsuna couldn't help but agree with Nuts reply. They were in for a shock.

An absolute shock.

Tsuna yawned and looked at his pocket watch. His eyes softened. This pocket watch was a dear treasure to him now.

But it seemed he had about 12 hours to kill until he gets to Italy. He walked to the bedroom cabinet in the Jet, when he felt something land on his shoulder. Tsuna saw Natsu in cub form, using him as free ride.

"You are a very lazy lion."

"Gao."

Getting on the bed and tucking himself in, he heard the words of his boss who erased his nightmares.

'_Sleep tight…Those monsters won't keep you all night…'_

'_Crazy ass Boss_…' Tsuna thought as he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure that it's him?" Reborn asked. This news was unbelievable. No matter how hard _he _tried, yes Reborn, the infamous hitman, couldn't find a trace of Tsuna. It was as if Tsuna vanished in thin air.

"_Yes Reborn. IT IS HIM. I'm sending the pictures right now. Now tell me that it isn't him. I know my own son."_ Iemitsu said over the phone.

Reborn stared at his laptop and saw the file appear on his screen. Clicking it, his eyes widened but then narrowed dangerously.

It was absolutely Tsuna but older. He was now 16 1/2. Tsuna's face has matured a bit but still had his cuteness. Definitely had a growth spurt, at least he isn't short anymore. But that wasn't what made Reborn narrow his eyes. It was the black tie Tsuna was wearing; it had an insignia on the knot in silver.

Reborn massaged his temples, he knew this insignia. If it took time to remember then it means it must have been a while since he seen it…or remembered it. But where did he last see it? Then it clicked in his head. His eyes narrowed dangerously, to the point if anybody looked, the look would be fatal.

"Iemitsu look at Tsuna's tie." Reborn said. Iemitsu looked and his eyes widened as well. But they lowered in sadness. His eyes closed painfully.

"_Scaccheira…they took Tsuna…How dare they do that!" _Iemitsu voice raged. His son was taken by that Checker faced bastard. He was hell bent to march in there and kick their ass.

"Iemitsu…calm the hell down. I know you're angry, so am I. But look at Tsuna's face…" Reborn said quietly, lowering his fedora.

Iemitsu looked at his screen and saw Tsuna's face. It was happy and it wasn't forced either. His mind then started to work at the speed of light. Trying to find some form of denial but he couldn't think of any.

He choked out,_ "Tsuna went…willingly?"_

* * *

Being stuck 12 hours on a plane was something Tsuna promised to never do again, but he knew sooner or later he would have to go back on. Slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder and holding the cub in his arms he walked out of his room. He heard the Jet door being opened. Jose went out of the Jet and pulled down the Jet stairs. Making sure it was secure he waited for Tsuna to walk down.

Jose stood with his back straight as he saw Tsuna walk down the stairs. Tsuna was dressed in a black as night suit, a shallow silver shirt and hat. The insignia of the Scaccheira family pinned to his tie. The cuff links being the insignia as well. His Aubercy shoes clacking as he went down the stairs and finally his foot hit the pavement.

"Sir, any other orders?" Jose asked.

"None. You are no longer required." Tsuna said as he walked towards the car that was waiting for him.

His car was the Italian Stallion – Maserati Quattroporte Luxury Sedan. It was dark has his suit and ultimately one of his favorites. Taking out the key with his pocket, he stood a distance away from the car. Clicking the alarm, he waited. He was taught to always check for bombs that could be hidden, but this car was modified to self destruct if any bombs were attached to it. The alarm would activate the sonar device in the car and blow up if any bombs were attached.

But since it didn't blow up, it was safe. Opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat and started the engine, he lowered his window and waved to Jose.

"Ciao Jose." Tsuna smiled.

Jose nodded, "Adios Señor Tsuna."

With that Tsuna speeded out of the private terminal and on to a hidden road. His put his window back up and activated his hands-free cell phone mode. Tsuna saw from the corner of his eye that Natsu curled himself into a ball.

'_Aww how cute.' _He thought. He continued to drive until he was out of the main city, until he was in between the towns and country life. Then he received a call.

"_Silvio Tempo bentornato. Como è andato il viaggi? (Silvio Tempo. How was your trip?)" _ The speaker said. Tsuna understood the meaning in the sentence. To others it would sound normal but it was actually coded. His fake name, Silvio Tempo meant 'Silver Time' in other words him. The initials being T.S. 'How was your trip?' meant was the mission successful.

Making a turn, Tsuna said, "E 'andata bene, ma credo che abbiamo bisogno di un po' avanti ora... Forse la Russia. (It went good, but I think we need to move ahead now...Maybe Russia.)"

The hidden words in his was it successful and to move 'ahead' or 'Phase 3'. Tsuna looked at the side-view mirror and saw nothing. But he could feel that his intuition was telling him that he was being closely watched and followed. But by two different groups with different intentions.

"_Questo è un bene da sentire. Vi aspettiamo. Oh e il Silvi- (Oh that is good to hear. We'll be waiting. Oh and Silve-)" _The speaker was cut off.

"Mi dispiace. Ma sembra che ci sono ospiti. Si prega di avere i camerieri vengono dopo aver finito li frequentano. (I'm sorry. But it seems I have guests. Please have the waiters' come after I finish attending them.)" Tsuna said, a small smirk on his face as he watched from his top rearview mirror. The three cars following him had no idea who they were messing with.

"_È cosi? Molto bene. Li invio Tsun- (Is that so? Very well. I'll send them Tsun-)"_

"Bye Tsunomichi…" Tsuna hanged up, he groaned but couldn't help but smile. Tsunomichi, also known as Checkerboard's planner, loved to mess around with him. But he saw him like a brother/uncle.

Sighing, he saw the cars behind him speed up. Pressing the button in Sports Mode, this changed the gears automatically for him while increasing his speed. All he had to do was to turn the wheel, giving him less of a worry.

"Nuts hand me the Glock 34 and 22 Silencer." Tsuna said as he lowered his window. Nuts went to the glove compartment and opened the hidden latch. Growing his tail by using his flames he passed them to Tsuna.

"Thank you and maybe you should hold on to something." Tsuna said. He steered the wheel completely and put the car in reverse. He now faced the cars and was driving backwards.

He could hear them yelling and started firing at him. Using the Glock 34 he fired the gas tank of the first car, the explosion killing all of its passengers with one bullet.

"Let's kill this bastard!" They once again started to shoot.

Tsuna then aimed his 22 Silencer and aimed at the driver of the second car, effectively killing him causing the car to slow down. But the third was right behind them and ended up crashing to the second. Tsuna quickly changed guns and aimed at the second car's gas tank and pulled the trigger. It ignited, the flames consuming both vehicles.

Changing gears once more, he drifted the car around, once again facing forward.

They had no idea who they were messing with.

But that's too late…for them.

* * *

"I-I…what…did he really? K-kill them?" Colonello stuttered out, his binoculars falling from his hand. He would have never taught the innocent, small and somewhat whiny kid would actually kill someone. He was so in shock that he didn't say 'Kora'.

Colonello turned his head to face Reborn and felt a shiver go down his spine. Even though Reborn had his Fedora low, his aura practically screamed 'Hell on Earth'. Rage, ferocious, wrathful, bitter is just the tip of Reborn's aura.

"Ne R-Reborn calm down…Kora…" Colonello stuttered out. But his eyes were looking for a diversion, something to get Reborn off his mind.

Colonello spotted Tsuna's car leaving from their view, "Oi oi oi Tsuna's leaving kora!"

But Reborn kept staring at the spot where the cars continued to burn. Colonello gulped and quietly and gently guided Reborn to the passenger seat of the car that was behind them. Strangely, Reborn let himself be guided or just didn't notice. Making sure that the passenger door was closed he went towards the driver's seat. As he walked towards the door Colonello couldn't help but grip his hair in frustration and held back the urge to scream.

He had never seen Reborn like this. Ever. It was scaring him shitless.

Opening the driver's door and climbing into his seat he turned on the car and followed Tsuna. Reborn remained quiet for five minutes and then out of nowhere, awoken like he came out of a trance.

"Pull over."

Colonello braked for his life.

"Get out of the seat."

Both stepped out of the car and traded seats. Before Colonello even had time to close the door, Reborn floored it.

"Oi Reborn wait kora!" Colonello said, shutting the door. Reborn ignored him and continued to speed up. Colonello quickly added up that if they continue to go at this speed they will surely reach Tsuna. They had strict orders to not lose sight of Tsuna and remain hidden. Reborn was a man of his word... so why would Reborn speed up?

Colonello grabbed the steering wheel, causing it to drift forcing Reborn to press on the brake.

Reborn looked at Colonello with fury burning in his eyes, "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us?"

Colonello gave a quick look of disbelief but then became angry, "What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you kora! I know that you're angry kora but going after Tsuna is not going to fix anything!"

Reborn gripped the steering wheel with one hand and lowered his fedora with the other. He released a sigh and relaxed in his seat. He couldn't deny that it felt so _strange_ seeing Tsuna kill without any hesitation. But what angered him to an extreme level that it made him numb was realizing Tsuna learned those skills and surely more from the _Checkerboard family_.

How much Tsuna has changed in two years? Is he any different?

'_Who exactly taught him all of that?' _Reborn thought.

Reborn was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his cell phone vibrate. Taking his iPhone 5* out,

"_Reborn, report back to Vongola HQ. You're needed for an important meeting."_

"What's the meeting for? " Reborn asked.

"_A likely alliance…."_

Reborn quickly noticed the hesitation, "Basil please I'm in no mood for small chat. Tell me who the other familgia is."

"_It's the Scacchiera familgia…"_

* * *

Tsuna reached to his destination, it was a stop point. It was a small house hidden by the trees. He saw Tsunomichi with a stop watch in his hand. Tsuna couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Braking the car, and barely stepping out of the car he was smothered by a group of people. He felt his clothes being taken off as he entered the house.

"Michi what is going on?" Tsuna said as he felt that he was being yanked to the left.

"We are properly attiring you. We are beginning Phase 3." Tsunomichi said with a smile.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Did you mean the formal traditional Checkerboard familigia clothing?" Would he really enter Vongola HQ in that attire in the meeting?

Tsunomichi sighed, "Yes…-"

But was interrupted by his boss, "Tsunomichi go wait at the car. I'll help Tsuna dress."

Tsunomichi nodded and signaled for wardrobe crew to follow him.

Tsuna stared at the full length mirror in front of him. He closed his eyes as he felt hands gently rest on each of his shoulders. Could he really go through with this? He knew he would be putting his friends and family, he still considered Vongola as his family, in a great deal of pain. He was an official family member of the Checkerboard family and something more, which is something he was immensely proud of. It was an honor to wear the traditional clothing but…

"Do you want to want to wear it Tsunayoshi?" Checkerboard asked.

Opening his eyes, he made his decision.

"I want to wear it…I will wear it." Tsuna said.

Checkerboard did a very small smile, one filled with pride. "Then hurry and get dressed. Oh and Tsuna here…"

He left a silver brief case on top of the counter.

"Remember who you are now Tsunayoshi. Wear it with pride…" He left the room, leaving Tsuna to his privacy.

In the silence Tsuna couldn't help but curse, "Crazy ass boss..." He went towards the brief case and opened it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened but no sound came out. Was Checkerboard seriously giving him _this? _Did this mean he was ready? A shaky went to cover his mouth but he ripped away his from his mouth to make a fist.

He would not fail Scacchiera now or never.

* * *

"Iemitsu will you stop pacing if you don't I'll shoot you down." Reborn said, but he couldn't deny that he was equally as nervous, though he didn't look like he was.

Iemitsu shook his head, "I can't! I haven't seen him for two years! We all thought he was dead!"

"So I'm finally going to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

All heads turned to the voice, seeing Federico who was coming down the main stairs. Gokudera with Ryohei, Lambo, and Takeshi right behind him ran towards Reborn. Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome walked but it was slightly paced.

"Reborn-san is it true that Juudaime is alive and is on his way?" Hayato asked, hope brimming in his eyes. Takeshi and Ryohei equally eagerly waiting for Reborn's reply.

Reborn didn't want to inform them of _who_ Tsuna was with. So all he did was nod. He watched as Ryohei give a loud 'Extreme!' and Takeshi release a happy but small laugh. Lambo saying 'Tsuna-nii is back!'. Hayato began talking that 'Juudaime can't be defeated!' and other stuff.

Reborn could only sigh, after two years they are for once truly happy but how short lived it will be. Federico walked next to Nono, who was also waiting at the main lobby but stood quietly. Sadness could be seen in Nono's eyes. Federico was about to ask his father something when Basil walked in.

"Scacchiera is here…" Basil said quietly and stood next to Iemitsu. The guardians made a faces of confusion. Wasn't Tsuna supposed to be coming back?

Nono, Reborn, and Federico stood straight. Iemitsu and Basil couldn't help but be nervous. The grand front doors of the Vongola HQ began to open…

A group of four began to walk in. The two in front almost wearing identical suits but the difference was one person was shorter and wearing a lighter color of gray. The two in the back wore simple dark silver suits and were twins, having identical faces.

But the lobby was silent as all members of Vongola laid their eyes on one person. He wore the coat, the hat, the suit, shoes exactly like Checkerboard…and he showed and stood proudly.

But it was the mask the adorned his face that set the tone. The new Silver masquerade mask gleaming brightly in front of the honey eyes that looked at his old family. Checkerboard inwardly smiled at Vongola's reaction but now to raise the play to its climax. Checkerboard and Tsuna bowed, Vongola didn't make a move, the initial shock still in set but snapped out as Checkerboard began to speak.

"Good evening Vongola. You may call Checkerboard, Boss of the Scacchiera family. But you all know who I am." Checkerboard smiled and laid a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Everybody from Vongola narrowed their eyes at the touch.

"But this is somebody you _should_ know. Though it would be rude not to introduce him so allow me to…" Checkerboard's smile, if possible, got bigger.

"This is my son…-"Checkerboard said but was cut off by Tsuna. Though those four words was enough to send every Vongola family member, especially Iemitsu, into a raged state.

Tsuna looked at Checkerboard, "Allow me to finish Father…." Tsuna walked forward and took his hat off in respect with one hand and the other behind his back. His mask was now more visible and it couldn't be denied that Tsuna did look more graceful and striking with it.

"I am Silvio Tiempo, son of Checkerboard…heir to the Scacchiera familgia throne…."

Then Tsuna's eyes hardened…

"Or you can call me Scacchiera Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And action! Wait this isn't a movie. So fin…for now. I know I should update the other stories but I barely got back from Guatemala. So sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews give this story life!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Can You Face The Challenge

T14-3

Title: **A Different Path I Choose**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I kind of did.**

Summary: **Tsuna went missing for two years. No one can find him. But he returns and he is no longer working for Vongola. Why is he dressed like Mr. Iron hat? But will anybody see the real reason why he left?**

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**Announcements: **Did I ever mention that I love you, the readers, so much? No? Then I LOVE YOU GUYS! You made this authoress so happy! *Insert tears here*

What do you people see in my story? Seriously what? I've gotten over 100 reviews just by two chapters! Seriously what? I love you guys…

Also Checkerboard is actually called CheckerFace. *Looks sheepish* I actually forgot the 'Face' part and I couldn't remember so I just named him Checkerboard but somebody's review reminded me of his real name. So from now on he will be called CheckerFace!

**Thanks for reviewing: **Amethystgirl1943, Pineapple the Fourth, starred, AngelDono, Amplifying Loud, ZacharyStella, Crowned Knight, Taira-keimei, EK12, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, darkamaya(), Sora no hono KHR, nadLeeH'108, patrimohime-sama(), Akahama Nera, xBlaze, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, Miss Dinosaur, hokkyokusei, Ariwarp Het, Imitation Angel, Kira Mao, ruhiko, CrazyCandyCat, La signora Della Grande Cielo, LilyMoonstone, PhnatomHitman 1412, Anello di Tempesta, Kyara17, Shugopop, Belletiger BT, Michael(), cael05, KamiDoragonX, Clams-and-Rainbows, Deranged and Morbid, Bleach-ed Na-tsu, asfks, Miyanoai, CieloDecimo, and Hitman39, Allena Moyashi Walker, SkyShaymin, Crownless King, shadowmariolove, CrystalVixen93, CheshireGrins, Ambie-chan(), xxaikixxeden, fionlao, LIZY(), Euaki, jk23, and TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime.

Music:

**Chapter 3 – Can You Face The Challenge**

* * *

All stared at Tsuna for what seemed like an eternity. Tsuna just put his hat back on and took a step back, siding right next to CheckerFace. CheckerFace eyes seemed to smile in mirth. He didn't expect Tsuna to introduce himself in such a way but he couldn't deny that he loved the reaction.

Iemitsu was ready to explode. Opening his mouth to speak but Reborn quickly cut him off quickly.

"Let's take this somewhere more private. Shall we?" Reborn said. His fedora lowered enough that you couldn't see his eyes.

"But of course. Lead the way." CheckerFace replied. Reborn nodded at Nono, sending a message, and gestured CheckerFace and Tsuna to follow him.

Soon as they were out of sight, Nono gripped Iemitsu shoulder as he could feel that Iemitsu was about to run after them. Iemitsu continued to struggle and Federico held Iemitsu's arm and Basil the other. The guardians stared down the hall where Tsuna once was. Was that really Tsuna?

"Iemitsu please calm down or else I can't allow you to be part of the meeting." Timoteo said as he let go of Iemitsu's shoulder.

Iemitsu pulled away from Federico and Basil's grip. He turned around, the pain clearly evident in his eyes.

"How do you expect me to stay calm? That BASTARD has my SON!_ MY SON!" _Iemitsu yelled dangerously.

"Iemitsu I know it hurts but-" Nono tried to say but was cut off by Iemitsu.

"DO YOU? Tsuna is calling that BASTARD his FATHER!_ I'm his FATHER!" _Iemitsu screamed louder, the rage in him was turning more vicious as all he could think of was his hands gripping that CheckerFace neck.

Nobody said anything. They all watched Iemitsu breath hard from his outburst. Iemitsu put his hand against his forehead as he tried to calm down, but deep inside he couldn't fight the urge to kill that man and get his son back. Iemitsu then started to walk towards the meeting room.

"We better hurry or else we'll lose a possible alliance." He then turned around once again and walked.

Nono looked at Basil and the guardians, "All of you should go rest…we'll inform you of the meeting once it's over."

With that being said, Nono and Federico walked to the meeting room as well. The guardians were left with so many questions. Finding the whole situation unbelievable, only left with questions that they couldn't answer.

Arriving at the meeting room, Timoteo and Federico saw Iemitsu just standing in front of the door. His hand rose in hesitation to push the door open but stopped.

Nono looked at Iemitsu sadly, "You don't have to put yourself through this…we know where he is now. We can take action later."

Iemitsu shook his head, "I have to…If I don't I might lose Tsuna forever…"

"Very well." Timoteo sighed.

Federico watched in silence, wondering how Iemitsu was in so much pain. He just knew that after two weeks of his return, Sawada Tsunayoshi went missing. Many thought it was the same person who kidnapped him, even though he has no memory of what happened to him or his kidnapper. He really wanted to meet Tsunayoshi but whenever he asked of Tsuna, he would be given a completely different reply.

Like they didn't want him to know who Tsuna is…or was it to painful to speak of Tsuna when he was gone? Possibly dead? He honestly didn't know, but he wished he could.

All three entered the room and saw Reborn leaning against a chair, his fedora still lowered.

Nono and Federico decided to sit but Iemitsu went to lean against the window, facing away from the meeting. CheckerFace and Tsuna both had their left leg crossed over the right. Though Tsuna's arms were resting against both arm rests and CheckerFace had one elbow propped with his chin on top. The bodyguard twins, each behind Tsuna's and Checkerboard's chair.

Nono spoke first, "Thank you for accepting are invitations. We'll start negotiations if that would be fine?"

CheckerFace smirked, "Of course…"

The meeting began with only Nono and CheckerFace speaking. The other four, Tsuna, Federico, Reborn, and Iemitsu didn't say a word. That was until the topic reached of protecting the family is one was in danger….

"_Scacchiera_ doesn't need assistance_ if_ we ever are in danger. We are fully capable of protecting ourselves, therefore that aspect should be left out of the treaty." Tsuna said, crossing him arms.

Nono, Iemitsu, and Reborn were a little taken back. Tsuna talked like a boss, his voice didn't waver in the slightest, and it was strong but with a small hint of gentleness. His eyes were firm as if asking to defy what he said.

Federico didn't notice the surprised faces, "Why is that? Do you consider Vongola weak? Is it not capable of protecting your family Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smiled, sweetly, a bit too sweetly, "Not at all. It is capable. It is that I would prefer Vongola stay away from my family and I'll do anything in my power to do just that. My family can protect themselves if the occasion arises…."

"Why is that Tsuna?" Nono asked. Tsuna was an intimidating opponent, quick, and trained. But he couldn't help but feel saddened. Tsuna wanted Vongola away from Scacchiera…away from himself.

The sickly sweet smile came off Tsuna's face in a snap; a determined and severe businesslike face appeared instead. CheckerFace smirked wanting to know how this would unfold.

"As the future boss of Scacchiera familigia, I know I'm capable of protecting my family. I wouldn't want another family to protect something that should be rightfully protected by me. So please…" Tsuna gave a smile, but this time it was a threat, "…stay away."

Nono and Reborn narrowed their eyes as Tsuna continued to speak…

"Besides it's what my father taught me…" Tsuna said happily.

Iemitsu snapped.

He lunged at the CheckerFace in Dying Will Mode, ready to punch the bastard that dared take away his son. Reborn knew he wouldn't make it in time. CheckerFace smiled as he saw the incoming fist and knew no harm would come to him…

…his son would have his back like he has his.

It happened faster than a blink of an eye. One second Tsuna was in his seat the next he was blocking Iemitsu punch with his bare hand. The look on Tsuna's face was grim and filled with fury. Tsuna slightly bended Iemitsu's hand back, making Iemitsu pull back.

"_Don't you ever try that again…or I'll end you where you stand." _Tsuna said dangerously, releasing killer intent that was bitterly cold and screaming with rage.

Tsuna with a quick movement of his arm had Iemitsu thrown to the wall. Iemitsu's body banged against the wall and slid down as he felt the air was knocked out of him. Nono and Federico stared at the scene in wide eyes. Reborn grimly lowered his fedora even further. Things were not going good.

Tsuna stared at Iemitsu coldly then started to make his way to the door. The Twin bodyguards quickly but orderly making their way behind Tsuna.

CheckerFace sighed and shrugged at Nono, "Oh well. I guess an alliance can't be made. What a shame too, it would have made the boy happy. But it seems that even his biological father can't understand." With that being said CheckerFace also walked to the door.

Nono looked at Reborn, "Reborn maybe Tsuna will listen to you. It obvious he won't listen to me. Find some way to at the least make a temporary alliance until we can make an official alliance."

Reborn nodded and followed Tsuna out the door. Reborn saw CheckerFace in front with the Twin Body guards on each of his side. Tsuna was following them from behind. He thought of that as odd. Shouldn't the heir of a family be protected? But shaking his head he called Tsuna out.

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna stopped and turned around, "Is there anything you need Mister Reborn?"

Reborn clenched his jaw, annoyed Tsuna called him like that, "Yes I do. How about a proposition? A deal you could say."

"What is it? And what are the terms?" Tsuna said as he crossed his arms.

Reborn walked until he was right in front of Tsuna, "The deal…to prove Vongola should protect your family if one day it is in danger…."

"I already told you no."

"But the terms'…are if you deem us worthy by battle." Reborn said with a smirk.

Tsuna eyes widened, "Eh?"

Reborn smirked even wider, so Tsuna still had a bit of Dame-Tsuna still inside him.

"You heard me. It can be anything that can test our strength. But they have to apply by your terms so it can be legit. And if we do, you have no choice but to form an alliance with Vongola." Reborn said watching Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna's eyes widened, then his eyes began to fill with mischief and playfulness. Reborn wondered what Tsuna was planning, but whatever it was he knew Vongola had to take it no matter what or else they lose Tsuna…for good this time.

"I think I might agree to those terms _if…_this 'test' is taken place at Scacchiera. Under my rules and restrictions. Starting tomorrow at 1100 hours. Can you agree on behalf of Vongola on these terms?"

Reborn rubbed his chin. Tsuna was smart to bring the test on his home turf but…

'_Wouldn't that expose Scacchiera?' _He thought. But by the look of Tsuna's confident face proved that Tsuna had nothing to hide, nothing to fear.

"Very well, I agree. But you also have to show Scacchiera's strength as well." Reborn said, extending his hand.

Tsuna shook Reborn's hand, "You have a deal Mister Reborn. Have a good day."

Tsuna turned around and walked to CheckerFace, who was waiting down the hall leaning against the wall, with an amused smile on his face. With both gone from Reborn's view, Tsuna smiled.

"So is it working?" CheckerFace asked.

Tsuna's eyes brighten with success and happiness, "Everything is going according to my plan."

Both walked to the entrance and Tsuna didn't expect a certain someone to be waiting.

'_Lambo…not now…'_

Tsuna watched as Lambo stared at him with disbelief. CheckerFace face was filled with concern but his mask –covering most of his face– didn't allow such emotions to be seen. CheckerFace waited for Tsuna's decision.

Tsuna started to walk towards the door, passing Lambo as if he never stood there. CheckerFace followed with the Twins behind him.

As Tsuna passed Lambo he could hear Lambo say in a whisper, _"Don't go…"_

Tsuna could only whisper back, _"I want to Lambo…"_

As the grand doors of Vongola closed, so did the tears of the young Lightning Guardian.

* * *

"Wow it's so big!"

"Shut up Yakyuu-baka! Make a good first impression damn it!"

"This place is EXTREME!"

"Will you three shut up?" Reborn said. Ryohei, Takeshi, and Hayato quickly shut up. The small blush on their faces appeared as Reborn scolds them. Lambo was unusually silent. Mukuro and Chrome were looking at Grand Mansion in front of them. Mukuro could tell the design of the mansion was 18th century England with a hint of 19th century Italian garden, interesting. Federico, being the next of boss Vongola had to come as well.

Hibari stayed away from the herbivous crowd.

"Right on time Vongola."

All eyes turned the man who waited by the doors. Reborn narrowed his eyes as he remembered clearly who that man was. He made sure to put that man on his shit list. But now he had to cross him out because of this alliance.

Life was unfair, he would have pouted but that would kill people by shock.

"Just for introduction, I'm Tsunomichi, Boss's planner. Now if you will please follow me, I don't want to be off schedule." Tsunomichi said as he gestured them to follow.

The group immediately went on guard as they knew they were entering unknown territory. They didn't have much time to look inside the place as they entered an elevator. The elevator was like the one in the new Willy-Wonka movie, made of pure hard glass. Then as they felt as if they went down three floors, the elevator went forward.

"Let me guess. CheckerFace wanted this kind of elevator." Reborn said.

They all could see a tic mark forming at Tsunomichi's eyebrow, "Ah…boss wanted it…"

The elevator stopped and all stepped out. Following Tsunomichi God-knows-where, there was huge control room as the sliding doors opened, but it was completely empty.

"How's his progress?" Tsunomichi said out loud. Everyone else looked at him, wondering who he was talking to.

Then a voice responded on a speaker but it sounded labored and exhausted, "Incredible as usual…I'm no longer a match for him."

"That's good to hear. Come up…"

"I can't…" The voice said sounding sheepish.

"Why is that?"

"Look at the window…"

Tsunomichi walked towards a wide window and face palmed. He then looked at the group, "I'll be right back. Wait here."

When he left the room all turned to the window and saw Tsuna sitting in the middle of what appeared to be training room. He was sitting next to a man lying on the floor with dirty blond hair. Tsuna and this man were talking until Tsunomichi came in the room, grabbed said blond haired from the back of his shirt and dragged him out. Tsuna just waved him a goodbye.

Then the sliding doors opened to reveal Tsunomichi throwing the man carelessly to a chair.

"Oi Michi be more gentle would you?"

"No, and don't call me that. So he really beat you Enrique? I thought you were going all out today." Michi said. Touching the touch tablet keyboard, Michi made multiple screens appear.

"I did but little boss was quick, he mastered the LF for DWM and used Pressure Point on me. So that was why I'm no longer a match." Enrique looked at the window and saw Tsuna using sign language to him.

"_Ehi _(Hey) Michi I think Tsuna is trying to tell you something." Enrique said, as he tried to lift his arm. He groaned in failure.

Vongola looked as Tsunomichi sign language back to Tsuna. Then Tsunomichi looked at Enrique, "I'll be back, so at least fill in your report and Tsuna's progress form." Tsunomichi touch Enrique's neck and he went slump.

Enrique looked annoyed, "Why couldn't you do that in the first place? Instead of dragging my ass back here!" He only got more annoyed as Tsunomichi waved him off as he walked to a different sliding door and left.

"Bastard." Enrique said, and then he faced the Vongola group. "Nice meeting ya!" He showed his hand to Reborn –who was the closets– to shake.

Reborn, not wanting to be rude, shook it, "I'm Reborn. Hitman, Tutor, and Representative for Vongola."

Enrique smiled but his eyes held a different gaze, "I'm Enrique Dolore…Tsuna's tutor."

The temperature in the room dropped dramatically.

Reborn's fedora gave his face a dark and dangerous look. His hand gripped Enrique's tighter that the veins were visible. Enrique smirked and then mouthed a few words to Reborn.

Reborn had Leon morph into a gun and had it aim directly at Enrique's forehead. The others in the room were alarmed by the action but were too afraid to do anything. They never have seen Reborn this angry.

"Reborn drop the gun. Now."

All eyes turned to Tsuna, who was leaning against the wall. The others wondered when Tsuna ever got there. He made his way to Enrique and pulled on his ear.

"Didn't I tell you not to anger them? Wait until Thursday and this time you won't be using a mission as a bail out! I'll even tell Regina to help!" Tsuna scolded, twisting the ear painfully.

"Ow ow ow that hurts Tiempo! I was just telling him the truth! OW!" Enrique whined.

Tsuna hmphed and let go of his ear, "Next time keep your thoughts to yourself."

Tsuna crossed his arms, "If I'm correct Reborn has informed why you guys are here?"

The group nodded.

"Well this is my test, it can be all or one of you…gets to fight me. Weapons, flames, anything goes. But first one knocked out loses. You have a total of three chances to defeat me. Though once an opponent has been knocked out they cannot fight again. So choose wisely because I will not be holding back." Tsuna bluntly said and left the room, heading back to the training room.

Enrique whistled in surprise, "Well you guys are screwed. I would just leave now if I were you guys. Don't want to get humiliated."

Federico narrowed his eyes, "Why it that?"

"Little Boss can take you and all your guardians at the same time…and still hold back." Enrique pridefully cheered. Proud of is student's strength.

Reborn scoffed; true he can believe Tsuna did get stronger. But to defeat _all_the guardians and boss in one fight? That was hard to swallow.

"Oi Yakyuu-Baka where is the Skylark?" Gokudera said to Yamamoto. Takeshi shrugged in response.

Everybody looked around the room and sure as is it was, Hibari was gone. Then beeping noises began to go off in the control room.

"_Unidentified personal has entered Training room 3. Action?"_

Enrique pressed a button, "Cease fire. He is a guest, do not attack."

"_Understood."_

Enrique looked at Vongola, "Well it seems we have our first battle hope that boy is a challenge…" He pressed the touch tablet with a red dot, the words 'REC' began to appear on a holographic screen.

Enrique's malicious smile appeared on his face, wanting Vongola to be defeated. There is no way he, any person in Scacchiera that would let Tsuna leave their family. They would start a war if it came down to it. Tsuna was…so valuable to them…someone they didn't want to lose…so precious. Everyone in Scacchiera proudly agreed Tsuna would be a great boss; he already was a great heir.

And like hell he'll let _Vongola _– the name itself tasted bitter on his tongue – take Tsuna away from him.

Enrique didn't notice his smile turn vicious by the second. His teeth began to sharpen to small carnivorous points and his eyes dilated. He then took a deep breath in. His instincts to protect almost took over him, he would have lost control.

Forgetting about himself, "Let's watch the battle shall we?"

* * *

Tsuna, waiting for them to make their decision got bored. So he decided to do hand stands. But then he started to hear footsteps coming behind the door that led to the training room. He already had a good idea who it was. Cart wheeling backwards, then he did a human arch, cart wheel again, and balanced on one foot. Too easy.

The door opened, "Hello Hibari-san. It seems you can't hold back your instincts for bloodlust can you?"

"Fight me herbivore." Hibari demanded. Raising his tonfas and his cloud flame, he went for a strike. But Tsuna elegantly dodged the strike with ease.

Hibari continued to strike but all Tsuna did was avoid him. Tsuna knew that Hibari would build up anger even though he didn't show, making Hibari at his most dangerous…and most vulnerable. But then Tsuna finally stopped, his back facing Hibari. But the second that the tonfas were an inch away from Tsuna, Tsuna grabbed one of the tonfas in his bare hand.

Hibari eyes widened in shock and try to pull it back, but Tsuna wasn't letting go.

"I presume you're still the strongest guardian Hibari-san. But everybody has a weakness…" Tsuna said, and then he disappeared. Hibari widened his stance, preparing for any attack.

"…and I found yours." Tsuna reappeared in front of Hibari but upside down, and with a quick kick destroyed one of Hibari's tonfas. He landed a few feet away, a smirk on his face as he knew what would happen next.

Hibari gritted his teeth, that herbivore will not live to see another day. He rushed towards Tsuna to deliver a deathly blow; Tsuna merely cocked his head to the side. A ball of cloud flames rapidly passing by his head and slamming into the wall behind him. Tsuna turned around and whistled.

"That is some hole you left Hibari. But I think I can top that…" Tsuna said.

Nobody expected what happened next. Tsuna went in Dying Will Mode…but using the cloud flame. Hibari went in shock as he saw those purple marble eyes look at him. But that was the one second that left him vulnerable. Before he even could even register Tsuna was in front of him, he felt any agonizing amount of pain as he was punched in the stomach and crashed into a wall, the force of the attack leaving a crater.

Before he could he hit the ground he was out cold.

Tsuna crouched near Hibari and whispered, "Who's the carnivore now?"

* * *

All couldn't believe their eyes. Hibari was the strongest guardian…and he was taken down in less than five minutes. They were also taken back on how brutal and quick Tsuna did it. They looked at the training room and saw Tsuna and Hibari were gone.

The door opened and Tsuna walked in with Hibari slumped over his shoulder. They saw as Tsuna laid Hibari in a chair and walked back to the door. But he quickly glances at the group, "This was the reason I gave you three chances, Hibari can't resist a good fight when he sees' one…"

He began to walk away from the group, entering the dark hallway that would lead him back to the training room. He could barely be seen. Tsuna turned around, his eyes glowing orange to intimidate them, "Hurry and choose the next opponent."

Tsuna then turned to walk back to the training room. He didn't mean to be so hard and brutal but he had to scare them away. He had to defeat them; he didn't want them to get caught in something that they shouldn't. It was strictly Scacchiera's problem, and Vongola shouldn't get involved. No one but _his family_, Scacchiera should only be involved. But his…former guardians…Reborn…his biological father Iemitsu…Federico…Nono…wouldn't understand.

He was trying to protect them. Vongola was still family to him, and that meant family had to be protected.

Even if it meant he would never be able to be a family with them ever again.

Even if it meant he would never see them.

Even if it cost him his life.

'_I'm sorry…but you guys need to stay away from me and Scacchiera…we're not safe…' _Tsuna thought.

'_We, Scacchiera, are on the verge of extinction…' _

'_Protect yourselves Vongola…'_

'_Because I will die with the family I love and that is Scacchiera'_

'_And _when _the time does arrive…I'm sorry…but'_

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "Please stay away from me…" and he waited for the rest of group, minus Reborn and Hibari, to fight him.

"It's all going according to my plan." Tsuna whispered to himself.

* * *

Authoress Note: I know it's getting intense but please go along with it. It's building up to the branch that connects to the main climax. Long chapter because I haven't updated in forever, so I owed you guys at least a long chapter. Sorry for the late update, Finals murdered my ass.

Again, thank you for your many reviews! Also for your favs and alerts, thank you!

Arrivederci!


	4. You Have To Face The Truth

T14-4

Title: **A Different Path I Choose**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I kind of did.**

Summary: **Tsuna went missing for two years. No one can find him. But he returns and he is no longer working for Vongola. Why is he dressed like Mr. Iron hat? But will anybody see the real reason why he left?**

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**Announcements: **Thank you for reviewing, favoring, authoring, and alerting! It means a lot to me!This story has been translated in Vietnamese on **. **Currently obsessed with Guilty Crown and lucky stars(the paper).

**Thanks for reviewing: **Pineapple the Fourth, RebornSawadaTsunayoushi1827, Allena Moyashi Walker, The Moon Dew, EK12, ZucchiniPiupiu, MissDinosaur, Ariwarp Het, Meota Tsukiko, catxmelons, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover, Amethystgirl1943(), Amplifying Loud, ShinDragronX, Anello di Tempesta, Phantom Hitman1412, mad31lina, ruhiko, starred, Aya-chan's Alice, Sora no hono KHR, Magic., CloudyDays12, Miyanoai, Mina Hikari, 3 cups 0f tea, xxxOtakuForever27xxx(), Kildosad, darkpharie, codenumber6, and CieloDecimo.

Music: Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard – Agent of Chaos

**Chapter 4 – You Have To Face The Truth**

* * *

Tsuna closed his eyes and waited as he leaned against the metal wall. He couldn't deny that he was internally panicking, even though he looked completely calm on the outside. How he hated that it would come to this. He knew that he would be putting them in pain, and that's the last thing he wanted. But it was one of the ways he planned to get Vongola away from Scacchiera…and him.

Though he doesn't regret joining Scacchiera one bit. He loved Scacchiera to the death.

But he did regret the misunderstanding he created for himself.

It seems that two years ago, when he thought his friends, his _ex-_guardians, abandoned him… it was actually Nono asking their help to get Federico to be more social. He could understand the reason why he wasn't asked to go. He was the Vongola Decimo. And, from the hacked files he looked up…Federico came back as a complete maniacal nut. And if Federico thought he was not Vongola Decimo, that he was replaced, it would surely break him more.

It seemed that Federico opened up quickly to his ex-guardians, thinking they were his. That was why they gotten more familiar with Federico than with him. He couldn't deny the fact he was more hesitant to say something's of his personal life.

The reason why Nono wanted Reborn to train Federico was because Federico was extremely weak. He could understand that. Federico didn't want to feel like a burden and asked his father to ask Reborn to train him. Spartan tutor plus weak student equals hell. But Tsuna could see the results.

He understood why his father treated Federico more like a son, rather than him. His father was filling the void he had for not being there for him. He knew Federico since birth, spent more time in Italy which meant he obviously knew Federico quite well. But…he could never forgive Iemitsu, he chose CEDEF over him and his mother and now he has to with the sacrifice of his decision.

His breaking point was when he found the Vongola sky Ring was no longer on his finger…he could understand that as well. Federico had a psychotic break when he realized he didn't have the ring. Federico was convinced that he wasn't the Vongola Decimo because he didn't have the ring. So Reborn was sent to retrieve the ring.

But they still planned for him, Tsuna, to be Vongola Decimo.

But he just jumped to conclusions and misunderstood.

Checkerface told him all of that, wanting Tsuna to make sure he knew his misunderstanding. That he still had the decision to walk away from Scacchiera and return to Vongola.

But something just echoed inside, telling him to stay. He did.

Tsuna rid his thoughts as he heard the footsteps walk on the metal floor. He opened his eyes and looked at his ex-guardians.

"I hope you all took what I did to Hibari serious…"Tsuna summoned Nuts in guanto cambio forma _(glove transformation), _

"Prepare yourselves for I will not hold back any mercy…"

* * *

With that he blasted forward.

Tsunomichi entered the room and felt the how tense and cold the atmosphere in the room. He saw Enrique typing fast on the touch board, ignoring the world around him. He turned his to the right and saw Reborn healing the cloud guardianTsunomichi sighed, figuring out what has happened.

He rolled his eyes…_Tutors. _Placing a clear cylinder container with an odd blue liquid inside on a table he walked towards Enrique and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ehi (Hey) what was that for?" Enrique yelled while nursing his freshly bruised head.

Tsunomichi got really close to Enrique's face, it was menacing, "Don't. Upset. The. Boy." He gritted out.

Enrique's eyes widened, and then from the very corner of his eye he saw the cylinder container. That container meant Tsuna was…

"I'm sorry if I had known-" He received another smack on the head. But this time Enrique felt he deserved it. He lowered his head in shame. He was Tsuna's tutor for God sake. Watching and making sure Tsuna was in good health was part of his responsibility. He should have seen the symptoms.

Tsunomichi smacked him again, again, and again…and again.

"Ehi! Stop that you bastard! Did you leave a bump? You bastard you did!" Enrique screamed. Tsunomichi smirked under his Fedora and took a seat, ignoring Enrique completely.

Reborn sweat-dropped at the scene. Shouldn't they be more alert since they had a probable enemy in their territory? Then his attention focused to Hibari. He still couldn't believe Hibari was defeated so easily. It was possible for Tsuna to become incredibly strong but that powerful in the matter of two years? Something was up and he didn't know what it was.

Then he felt a pair of eyes stare at him. He turned his head to face the stare and it was Enrique. And from the look of Enrique's face, he looked insulted and angry, as if his pride at been wounded.

"What are you looking at?" Reborn asked coldly. He couldn't help but be cold to this man. He_ was_ Tsuna's tutor and to be upstaged by another tutor was so offending.

Enrique's eyes hardened, "Is it really hard for you to believe that Tsuna is this strong? I can see it from the look of your eyes that you can't seem to come to terms of his strength."

Reborn sat the unconscious Hibari on the chair and put a hand in his pocket, "I believe Tsuna has gotten stronger. I just witnessed it. But in a matter of two years? It does seem suspicious, that can't be denied."

"Then let me tell you the truth…" Enrique rose from his chair and went face-to-face with Reborn, his earthy green eyes battling Reborn's pitch black eyes.

"That young man trained at least twice, if not three, times a day. Every day for two years. Every day. He wasn't forced; he did it out of his own will. Either he was training with me, Tsunomichi, Boss, someone that was willingly to teach him, or by himself. If he wasn't training, he was learning. If not, he was learning and training at the same time. He barely takes time for luxury or leisure unless it is with the family.

"You seen the determination he has when he puts his mind to it. When he had a small amount of time to prepare when he had to face Vongola's Nono adopted son, Xanxus, he trained hard. Look at the results that came from that. But you…you just saw a person you had to mold from what he already was…" Enrique hissed at Reborn.

Reborn retaliated, "What do you mean mold? I was training him, preparing, to become Vongola Deci-"

"Exactly. Did you ask him if there was anything_, anything, _which was hurting him during your training? You want to know what he has told me. Let me show you, Tsuna said these exact words." Enrique went back to the touch tablet and looked at the holographic screen.

"Enrique…"Tsunomichi said in worrying and warning.

Enrique found the file and played it, Tsuna's voice clearly heard.

Enrique faced Reborn, anger so furious and evident, "Listen closely." Reborn lowered his fedora that it created a cover a shade under his eyes.

'_Reborn is a great tutor and all but I felt that sometimes…he would…was pushing me to the brink of insanity. He would stress me out to the point that I would feel I would lose my mind. It's all about Vongola. It's always about Vongola. I felt that I wasn't even a person anymore, much less a human…just an item…_

Tsuna released a shuddering gasp_, 'I could never tell him how I felt for he would just beat me up and tell me to stop being 'dame.' He was too prideful and arrogant to even care about how I felt, if I was becoming the 'perfect' Vongola Decimo, my feelings didn't exist. True because of him I made friends and was able to make a bold move forward…but…I don't think…I e-ever thought of him as my t-tutor…' _

Enrique's voice was heard in the recording, he sounded worried, _'Why? Didn't he train you?'_

This time they heard Tsuna release a soft sob of, _'He did…but did you think I did it willingly? I could never see him as a tutor because I w-was too afraid of h-him. I would feel something dark ever since the first time I saw him. I felt that I was being held at gun point and if I didn't to do what he said…h-he would kill me. It looked like I was exaggerating when he did his training…but I was always terrified. And if acting like a scared-idiot would get me away from him…I would do it every day... so s-scared…that I-I wanted to die…_

'_I-I'm s-scared of Reborn…' _It ended with Tsuna silently sobbing with Enrique saying comforting words to calm him down.

Enrique face Reborn once again, "Let me ask you this one again, did you ask him if anything was hurting him during your training?"

Reborn stayed silent.

"I take that as a no. You failed as a tutor, his tutor. Those are the words I mouth to you…_You failed as a tutor _and now you know why. Your student, _ex_-student, feared _you_. He wasn't learning he was being traumatized!" Enrique screamed at Reborn. He started to get angrier when he saw Reborn still acted like nothing, his hand in his pocket.

Enrique was about to blow up when Tsunomichi grabbed him from his elbow. Tsunomichi shook his head side to side, telling him to stop. Enrique gritted his teeth and silently did what he was told but before he went back to the tablet.

Enrique got close to Reborn's shoulder and whispered in his ear, _"Tsuna chooses me."_

Nothing happened.

"You arrogant bastard!" Enrique hissed out and walked his way back to his seat. Did this bastard even care for Tsuna, even a little? He was about to start typing when Tsunomichi just stopped and began typing for him.

"Thank you…" Enrique whispered out. Tsunomichi nodded.

Though, if you looked at Reborn's body language you'll see that he looks calm. But, if you look under his hat, you'll see his eyes wide and filled with disbelief. His mind only repeating one thought…

'_Tsuna is scared of me?'_

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. Their teamwork got better. He ducked when Mukuro wanted to slash him with his trident. But it was only Mukuro that was actually trying to hurt him. The others…not so much.

Tsuna jumped on the wall and looked like spider-man.

Mukuro smiled, "Kufufu. You're underestimating me." He tapped the bottom of his trident to the floor. A river of lava erupted from the ground, separating Tsuna – who was still balancing himself on the wall – and forcing the guardians to step away from Mukuro.

Tsuna smirked, "Nope. You underestimated me." He launched himself towards Mukuro, ignoring the river of lava.

Mukuro waited for Tsuna to fall into his trap. Mukuro then raised the lava high into the air, creating a wall of lava. Tsuna ignored it.

"Be careful Tsunayoshi~ you might be burned!" Mukuro said rising the lava that it touched the ceiling, burning it's surrounding. But Mukuro waited for Tsuna to pass through that wall, but Tsuna disappeared. Dropping his guard for a second was all Tsuna needed.

Tsuna went through the wall with a falcon punch aimed for Mukuro's face, "Not if it isn't real!"

The punch hit him hard on the cheek, but Tsuna didn't stop. He kneed Mukuro in the stomach, put his hands together and slammed Mukuro to the ground, effectively knocking him out. Tsuna whispered to him, "Your illusions don't scare me anymore…"

Tsuna faced the rest of the guardians, "I'm not lying to you…I'm threatening you…I will not show mercy."

"That was so not EXTREME Sawada!" Ryohei screamed, activating his Vongola gear. If Tsuna wasn't holding back then he wouldn't either. But he didn't know that he made Tsuna…extremely angry.

"My name isn't Sawada…" Tsuna gritted out, his gloves glowing a dark orange. He disappeared once again.

Ryohei got into his boxing stance. Tsuna appeared in front of him and Ryohei fired his maximum canon, but Tsuna disappeared once again before the attack hit him.

"My name is Scacchiera Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna said as he bought his up right leg down on Ryohei's shoulder. The impact created a crater with Ryohei in the middle.

Tsuna whispered to him, "Sorry Onii-sa- Ryohei but you need to be faster…"

Tsuna looked at Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, and Lambo. Three guardians down, four more to go. Tsuna closed his eyes and reopened them; piercing green eyes stared at his ex-guardians.

Lambo was taken back, "Y-you can use the lightning flame too?"

Tsuna nodded, "I'll tell you all a secret. I can go in Dying Will Mode for the Sky, Cloud, Sun, and lightning flame. But I haven't mastered, '_and most likely I won't' _rain, storm, and mist flames. But I do have the ability to use them all, except that the last three I need more control."

He put his hands in front of him, and channeled one of each flame to a finger. The rest guardians were taken back, in shock and a hint of fear.

Tsuna saw the reaction, _'That's right fear me…hate me. Just pull yourselves away from me….It's for your own good….please stay away…'_

Lambo couldn't take it anymore. Seven years old and here he was facing the guy he thought of as a brother. When he found out Tsuna went missing, he grew up fast. He started to take his role as guardian serious, hoping that one day he'll be able to find Tsuna. But now, he was just full of hurt.

"Baka Tsuna! Why are you fighting us? Aren't we your family? Don't you even care about us? Why!" Lambo screamed. Lightning began to cackle around him.

"I really am sorry lambo…"Tsuna silently said. Lambo realized Tsuna was in front of him but was too late to react. Tsuna touched the nerve on the side of Lambo's neck, rendering him unconscious. Tsuna disappeared again.

"I'm sorry Chrome…"

Chrome turned around and saw no one there, her trident just stabbing the air. Then she felt cold metal against her neck and soft whisper of _I'm sorry, _and then darkness.

'_Five down two more to go.' _With regret Tsuna turned to face Hayato and Takeshi. Who were once his closest friends, now his possible enemies.

'_I hate that it has came down to this…and them being the last two to fight.' _Tsuna thought.

Takeshi summoned Jirou and Kojirou, preparing himself to use the Asari's Four Irregular Sword technique. Hayato summoned Uri, which was able to go in Leopard form without the need of sun flames.

Hayato and Takeshi noticed that Tsuna's eyes softened, "Vey well then." His glove began to glow a bright orange that blinded Yamamoto and Gokudera. When the light faded Tsuna's gloves were gone. But Takeshi and Hayato didn't focus on Tsuna's hands; they looked at what was beside him.

Natsu was in full grown lion mode. Four times the size of a regular lion. The blue diamond shaped piece on his for forehead no longer had the Vongola insignia, it now has Scacchiera's. His maim, burning brightly, softly moving as if invisible wind was moving it. If anything was to describe Natsu it would be a magnificent creature, with the strength and beauty of dancing fire. His head hovered over Tsuna's in way of protection.

"He got big…"Takeshi said in awe. Hayato nodded dumbly in response. They turned to the sound that came from their left. It was Uri purring.

"What are you purring about you stupid cat?" Hayato said at Uri. Uri ignored his master and walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna walked towards Uri as well.

Gokudera feared Tsuna was going to hurt Uri but before he could take a step Natsu blocked his way. Natsu crouched, ready to attack if necessary.

Tsuna and Uri finally met. Tsuna gently touched Uri's forehead, and Uri relished the touch. Uri began to nuzzle Tsuna's cheek and Tsuna only giggled.

"Its been a long time since I seen you Uri. I always knew you were different from the other cats, Innocenti should have been more observant shouldn't he? You've grown strong. I remember when the future me found you and Hayato took care of you, thinking that you were a disturbance to me but he actually found a great companion didn't he?" Tsuna smiled. Uri purred once again.

Hayato was bewildered. He never had seen Uri act like that, not even to him. What was going on? What was Tsuna telling Uri?

Tsuna gently laid his cheek against Uri's, but away from Hayato's and Takeshi's view. "Uri…" Tsuna whispered, "That is no longer going to happen. The future will change. I need you to keep Hayato safe. Tell the other Box animals as well to keep their masters safe. My days are numbered…so please keep them close as much as you can…"

Uri growled in anger. Tsuna softy shushed him, "You need to understand Uri…that one day I must die. Be it tomorrow, in a week, or in a couple of years. But my days are numbered that is one thing I can't change. So be there for Hayato, when the day comes. For you will be the only person by his side to ease his pain…"

Uri growled louder, Tsuna made Uri look into his eyes. "Uri look in my eyes…"

Uri did and whimpered, pushing his head against Tsuna's chest. He could sense, his instincts telling him what was happening to Tsuna. He would have never thought that Tsuna would be…

"I'm sorry…but I'm dying…"

'_And I'm dying, with the curse as my killer; and in my last moments… I will go down protecting my family with my last breath…' _Tsuna thought.

"Uri, it is time to fight…" Tsuna whispered so sadly. His face was still hidden from Hayato's and Takeshi's view, Uri's head blocking their vision. Tsuna nuzzled against Uri one last time, and let one tear silently cascade down his face.

"Now."

They both pull away from each other. Natsu instantly goes to Tsuna's side and roars loudly. Tsuna flinched, but it was barely visible. The roar was filled with sadness and a farewell, even though it sounded violent and threatening.

Tsuna went in Dying will mode, the sky flame burning brightly on his forehead. He ignited his hands; his hands could handle it without the gloves. "Natsu now."

Natsu opened his mouth while Tsuna had his hands in front to of him. Natsu roared loudly, and then Takeshi, Hayato, and the Vongola animals noticed they could not move.

"I-I c-can't mo-mo-ve…" Hayato stuttered out. His hand was barely able to hold on to the dynamite in his hand. Takeshi was no better.

"Me t-too." Takeshi replied. His stance with his sword in front of him, looking as if someone paused time. He then looked at Jirou and Kijrou, they struggled to move as well.

Gokudera realized they were totally defenseless. Then he looked at Natsu and noticed that he was still roaring but it was silent. This technique what is it?

"It's harmonization. Since I have the harmony attribute, Natsu can use it as well. This technique is harmonizing with flames at a much higher scale; it can harmonize the flames that are within your body. So technically it's petrifying you, but at the same time it's not. If it was petrifying you two at its max level, you would have died. " Tsuna explained to Gokudera.

Tsuna expected some kind of response but all he got was silence.

"Juudaime…why? WHY DID YOU JOIN THIS FAMILY?" Gokudera screamed. Despite his body was not able to move, he'll force himself to speak.

"Why Tsuna? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna smiled, "It was for the best. Not just for Scacchiera but for Vongola as well." His eyes told a different story. He had to hurry things up Natsu could last much longer.

"What do you mean it was for the best Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"You shouldn't call me that Gokudera. I'm no longer Decimo, Federico is." Tsuna said calmly. This was causing him so much pain, he never wanted to hurt them, but he had to.

"NO! Decimo is Federico! But Jyuudaime will always be Jyuudaime!" Gokudera screamed. Trying to move his body but it was in vain.

Now Tsuna knows why Hayato would still call him Jyuudaime even though he wasn't. He recognized Federico as the new Vongola Decimo, therefore he will be called Decimo. But Tsuna would always be the Jyuudaime that saved his life. Jyuudaime is still Jyuudaime.

"Tsuna please come back! We miss you!" Takeshi screamed as well.

'_I miss you all too…but I don't want to go back.' _Tsuna thought.

"Please understand it's for the best. Now I must end this." Tsuna said as he disappeared. He blurred in front of the guardians and Vongola animals in a flash and went back to where he once stood. Then they all collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Natsu went into cub mode and sat on Tsuna's head. Tsuna began to walk to the door of the training room. It was all going according to his plan. He knew that Federico wouldn't fight along his guardians, seeing as he was their ex-boss. Federico wanted to fight him one on one.

Federico would be the last battle and hopefully, Vongola will come near him again.

He finally reached the control room and instantly felt the tense aura.

"Amazing as usual Tiempo! Here." Enrique showed the cylinder container that contained a blue liquid.

Reborn noticed that Tsuna's eyes were filled with relief and thankfulness. What so special about that drink anyway?

"Tsuna…" Reborn said. His fedora creating a shade under his eyes.

"Yes Reborn?"

"I would like to postpone the last battle if you don't mind?" Reborn asked.

Federico entered the room carrying Hayato and Takeshi. The rest of the guardians were awake. Anger, sadness, fear, defeat, was evident on their faces.

"Yes we would like to postpone it if you don't mind Tsunayoshi." Federico said.

Tsuna crossed his arms, "Very well I don't mind." He then snapped his fingers. The Twin Body guards appeared.

"Please take them to the entrance safely. Thank you." Tsuna ordered. The Twins nodded and gestured the Vongola group to follow.

Hibari gave Tsuna a deadly glare, "_I will bite you to death." _ Tsuna smiled and nodded.

As soon as they left, Tsuna collapsed to the ground on his knees. Tsunomichi and Enrique went to his side; Natsu stared worriedly at his master.

"You're burning up again." Tsunomichi said as he touches his arm nd then his forehead

Enrique opened the lid of the cylinder and pressed it against Tsuna's lips. Tsuna opened his mouth and let it rush down his throat, instantly feeling the medicine, well drug, do its job.

"This is getting out of control. I thought you drank this in the morning." Tsunomich asked.

"I-I did. But it was building up again." Tsuna said. Feeling his flames go back to a normal level.

"We might have to do tests again…and the Ignis Separationem Machina as well." Tsunomichi said as he watched Tsuna stand.

"Tell when it's ready." Tsuna said, and walked out of the door.

"I'm getting really worried now. Shouldn't Hyacintho Oppressor be doing its job?" Enrique asked Tsunomichi.

Tsunomichi had a grave look, "It is. But now we have to double the dosage…"

"Wait…wouldn't that suppress Tsuna's flame level too much? I mean really Tsuna releases a lot of flames per day and adding another dosage? Tsuna has been training the usual to release at least 3 million Volta flames or more. Wouldn't the dosage affect Tsuna's life-force?" Enrique asked worriedly.

"It can't be helped. If he doesn't train to release the flames within his body it'll build up, his body won't be able to control it, like it did right now. You know how it affects him..." Tsunomichi said quietly, as if trying to forget a memory.

"Ah…" Enrique agreed quietly.

"And if he does train, the flames get released but the chance of losing control is lowered. But the damage to his body is the same. So the best we can do now is suppressing the flame core, giving him more control."

"But is that safe? That chemical, drug, its side affects! We are suppressing the flame core, his life-force! It's killing him!" Enrique yelled.

Tsunomichi shook his head sadly, "We know that but at a extremely slow pace, besides Tsuna fully knows the side effects. But from what boss as told me, the curse…is reaching its final stages…"

Enrique's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean?"

"Remember boss told us that the curse of the Tri-Ni-Sette for the Sky is to have all their precious memories rearranged to something horrible until not one happy memory is left. Boss was close to stopping it…." Tsunomichi explained.

"But what happened?" Enrique asked.

"Remember _that _fight? The one when Tsuna lost complete control and turned into…you get my point. The curse came back with vengeance."

Enrique was hesitant to ask, "So what is happening to him now?" _That _fight became a scar in his mind. He could never forget it.

"He's losing control and his memories are becoming worse that he is starting to blank out for moments. And what Boss has told me Tsuna is looking at Vendicare as an option." Tsunomichi said.

Enrique went numb for a second, "What?"

Tsunomichi shook his head, "If Tsuna loses control a second time…he wants Vendicare to either lock him up or put him down. He doesn't want what happened last to happen again. Tsuna feels he might kill boss for sure next time."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Enrique screamed.

"Exactly. So let's for now give Tsuna our support. He needs it…" Tsunomiichi said as he looked at the door Tsuna left.

"_I will not fail him…"_ Enrique promised to himself. One pupil died, he would make sure Tsuna, his second pupil, would survive.

"_Not until I die…"_

* * *

He felt weak.

No matter how hard he trained to get stronger, it would just be shoved in his face. His hard work to get to the level of strength and power could easily be lost in seconds.

Just because of a curse that can take away all of his control. Mind and body.

And it was killing him, he was dying.

He couldn't help but feel pathetic.

With a heavy sigh he pushed open his bedroom door, making sure he didn't drop Nuts in his arms.

"_Trash_ what took you so long?"

"Xanxus…what are you doing here?"

* * *

AN: **Sorry for the wait. Getting ready for college stuff. And sorry to those readers that are waiting for my other two stories to be updated. I should have them updated by two months. Either next month or the month after that. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. What They Don't Have To Know

T14-5

Title: **The Different Path I Choose**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I kind of did.**

Summary: **Tsuna went missing for two years. No one can find him. But he returns and he is no longer working for Vongola. Why is he dressed like Mr. Iron hat? But will anybody see the real reason why he left?**

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**Announcements: **Ezio is a character created by Belletiger BT. She wanted me to have this character in this fic and I needed a new character (please don't bite me). You might be reminded of Ezio if you have read _**Underworld, **_but that fic has NO connections to my fic. Okay I hope you guys understand. Hi Belletiger-chan! ^,^

**Thanks for reviewing: **Amethystgirl1943, Amplifying Loud, EK12, Belletiger BT, cael05, Sora no hono KHR, MissDinosaur, Hopelesslyhope, AllenMoyashiDango, MockingJay Rose, Pineapple the Fourth, saphire644, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, OrangeSkye2772, Anello di Tempesta, CrazyGirl13(), btcvwolf, ruhiko, Corvino the VII, pokermaniac039b, Little D. Xylie, Phantom Hitman 1412, Taira-keimei, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, mad31linda, XFranLover666X94, Yuu3, Honoka-Chan, crazyclamp, Moonpuzzle, and A Natsume Yuujinchou lover.

Music: **Hans Zimmer – Dies Mercurii I Maritus**

**Chapter 5 – What They Don't Have To Know**

* * *

"You piece of trash, you had me waiting. You know I'm not fucking patient." Xanxus said, standing up from his seat.

"What do you mean? I was expecting you tomorrow." Tsuna said slightly annoyed.

Very few, okay almost no one, knew that Tsuna and Xanxus knew their situation. A year ago Tsuna went out on a mission, Xanxus was around the area, and in some odd way they ended up fighting each other. Xanxus had no idea who he was fighting with, just some shithead assassin.

Strangely enough Xanxus put his guns down first, making Tsuna pause. Then his identity was revealed.

"_Hey trash what's your name?" Xanxus asked. Many thought since he was bloody beast, he was stupid. Contrary to popular belief, it was the complete opposite. He is a genius (when he wants to be) but mostly he's very analytical. And, this full face masked bastard in front of him looked like that Sawada trash that went missing. _

"_If you must know, it is Tempo Silvio, at your service." Tsuna mockingly bowed. His brown fluffy hair dyed midnight black, his eyes were a light blue and his skin pale as it can be. Whenever he had a mission he had to go in disguise for his safety and…well not get caught from Vongola. Tsuna then puts both hands behind his back. _

"_Lying piece of shit…You're that Sawada trash."_

_Tsuna smiled, removed his face mask and puts his hands in the air, "Well you got me Xanxus. Who would have thought you would be the first to find out?"_

_Xanxus gave a bark of laughter, "Fuck…those assholes are looking for your ass and here you are in the damn city! I can't wait to fuck around with them."_

_Then a threatening click was heard. Tsuna didn't hesitate to aim at Xanxus, he was becoming a menace to his whereabouts. It wasn't time and like hell he'll let Xanxus reveal where he was seen. _

"_You actually have the balls to shoot at me trash?"_

_Xanxus's eyes narrowed dangerously as he left a bullet pass by his cheek, centimeters away, this trash wasn't messing around. _

"_I'm sorry Xanxus, but I can't allow you to leave. Alive that is. But if you can promise me, a deal you can say that you haven't seen Sawada Tsunayoshi since his disappearance then maybe I can let you leave." Tsuna said. _

_The clouds covered most of the moon, giving only half of Tsuna's face a shadowed look. The alley only made his face look more menacing and intriguing. The single ray of escaping moon light illuminated the single visible blue eye. His black combat uniform only added to the hitman appeal. The wind blew, making it seem that Tsuna's hair was moving by itself, a dark elegance surrounded him. _

_A sinister charm and grace encircled Tsuna. _

_Giving a false sense of safety to his victims._

_Giving everlasting protection to those he loved. _

_Xanxus had to look at something else. The trash is now an assassin in his own right but he couldn't deny that the trash look strikingly familiar to…Vongola Primo. The only thing missing was the blond hair, and then Tsuna could have been his twin. _

"_So do you agree Xanxus?" Tsuna said once more. He didn't have time to waste. He had to get back home._

"_I'll agree on one term." Xanxus seriously bargained. _

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "That would be what?"_

"_I need to stay in contact with you trash."_

_Tsuna's eyes barely widened but he understood. The look in Xanxus eyes explained it all. _

"_Fine, here." Tsuna tossed Xanxus his cell phone. "My number is under Tempo. Reach me when you need me."_

_Tsuna then turned away and in inhuman speed, made his way on top of a building. He placed the face mask back on his face, "Remember Xanxus I don't exist. I am missing." The clouds finally covered the moon whole, making it dark. When the clouds drifted away, Tsuna was no longer there. Xanxus turned away from the alley and started to make his way back to Varia HQ. _

_Damn he needed a drink, and where was that shitty swordsman of his anyway?_

"Trash I sent you a fuckin' message so don't get bitchy on me. I have some news you might want to hear. It involves your mother." Xanxus said seriously.

Tsuna immediately became worried, "Is she alright? Did something happen? Who attacke-"

Xanxus put his hand on top of Tsuna head, "Calm down small shit. She's fine. It's what your father told your mom. It seems he got freakin' mad about you calling that Checker face 'Dad', to the point he started crying. He got depressed so that Basil kid had to call your mother. He was whining over the phone that you didn't love him anymore and other stupid shit."

Tsuna walked to his bed and picked up his pajamas, "So what does that have to do with me?" He started to head to the suite-like bathroom.

"You might be expecting a call from her. She might say to spend some time with your dad." Xanxus said. He couldn't wait to see Tsuna's reaction but sadly he won't be there to witness it.

"How is that going to happen?" Tsuna scoffed. Yeah right, like he's going to spend time with Iemistu. Tsuna then looked out the bathroom door, "You're keeping something from me. Tell me, now."

Xanxus grinned, "Fuck no. It's time you get shit thrown at your face. Too bad I won't be here when your mom tells you what you have to do."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Fine, don't tell me. If that's all then you should leave. Don't want Squalo to get suspicious now."

Xanxus 'tch' and made his way to the balcony, "Hey trash…is it getting worse?" He asked carefully yet truthfully.

Tsuna leaned against the wall of his bathroom and his hand gently lying on his chest, "Everyday…."

"Don't die yet Trash." Xanxus said, and then he blasted into the sky using his X-Guns.

Tsuna sighed and continued what he was doing. The only person who has close relations to Vongola that knew of his curse was Xanxus. Nobody else knew, not even Nono or Reborn. Just Xanxus. Tsuna couldn't help but find it ironic, Xanxus almost tried to kill him once but now Xanxus was helping him survive.

Tsuna couldn't help but think what was his mother going to tell him?

* * *

"I can't _believe _that _I'm _here. Why am I here again?"

"Because your mother told you to and she threatened with her cooking."

"I love her food…but I hate _him." _

"Which one?"

"Right now, both."

"Tsuna you can't hate boss, he was just following your mother's orders."

"But I didn't want go." He whined.

"You have gotten little spoiled, you know that right?"

"Shut up."

Tsuna crossed his arms as he got out of his Lamborghini Aventador J. Even though it was his, a birthday present, Ezio just had to drive it. But that wasn't that made Tsuna mad. It was his biological father. It seems Iemitsu managed to convince his mother that he and Tsuna needed to spend more father-son time together…and that Tsuna hated him.

Nana thought he was being silly but agreed that Tsuna needed to spend more time with his father. That very night Tsuna was summoned into his _preferred _father's office. That was when Checkerface told Tsuna he would be staying at the freakin' Vongola mansion with his father for at least three days. Well his mother said he just had to stay at his father's place.

Tsuna would have thought that Checkerface would disagree, but he remembered the agreement Checkerface did with his mother. That he had to listen, to respect his father, his biological father, wishes.

This is why Tsuna found himself, staring with agony, at the Vongola mansion.

"Damn my life." Tsuna cursed as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder but then it was taken away by Ezio.

Ezio smiled at Tsuna, "An heir to the Sccachiera familgia never carries his own possessions. Especially when he's so close to his Inheritance Ceremony."

Tsuna blushed, "Be quiet about that, I don't anybody from Vongola to find out."

Ezio chuckled, "Is that an order?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "It is."

"As you wish boss."

The grand front doors opened and Ezio and Tsuna walked forward. Ezio began to analyze his surroundings, nothing was getting past him. Especially since he didn't trust Vongola, he knew that they might snatch Tsuna and force him to stay. Ezio couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he saw who was waiting for them.

It was Reborn. How he despised Reborn. The man, Reborn claimed that he, Ezio, was after Reborn's title. The title being, _The Greatest Hitman in the World. _The reason being Ezio was, or is, the Second Greatest Hitman in the World. Hey, Ezio didn't realize how many people he killed until he was told by boss. But Reborn thinks he was after his title, like he cared about the stupid title. He had better things to think about.

Reborn wasn't any better. He saw the brat who walked beside Tsuna, Ezio Rivera. Rivera was a hitman, the second best. Reborn wasn't aware that Ezio associated himself with any family. But know it seems Ezio worked for, or was family member, of Scacchiera. Reborn could only click his tongue in annoyance, things just continued to get complicated.

"Reborn." Tsuna said in greeting manner. He knew what was going on between Ezio and Reborn. But he chose that it was something between them and that he shouldn't intervene. These two men were assassin in their own level, so he wouldn't be able to fully understand their perspectives.

Reborn nodded in Tsuna's direction, "Chaos. The rest are waiting in the dining room." He turned around and started to walk, Tsuna and Ezio following him.

As they walked, Reborn looked at Tsuna from the corner of his eye. Tsuna was dressed in black military boots, black loose skinny jeans, a gray T-shirt, a navy blazer, a pocket watch hanging around his neck that reached between at his chest, and Ray Ban glasses on his head. He was sure that Tsuna would come dressed exactly like Checkerface.

"Ezio, Vito is arriving today from Thailand right?" Tsuna said as he looked at his cell phone.

Ezio nodded, "Yes he is. He said he also got the item."

"I wonder how he was able to convince them." Tsuna said astonished.

Ezio grinned, "You know how Vito is. He charms them into it." Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle, it was true because he was a victim himself.

"We're here." Reborn stated. He couldn't help but feel some sort of sadness; it could have been Tsuna as the 10th boss of Vongola giving out missions.

Reborn opened the door and let Ezio and Tsuna walk in first. Ezio left the duffel on a chair and in line of sight. While Tsuna could feel the stares on him, it was unnerving to say the least. Nono got up from his seat.

"Tsuna, I'm glad you were able to come." Nono said as he showed his hand. Tsuna took it and smiled.

'_Like I have a choice.' _Tsuna couldn't help but think.

"Please sit, lunch is about to be served." Nono softly spoke and gestured to the seats.

It was a long table. About 15 chairs could fit on either side. Vongola on one side and the guest of Scacchiera on the other. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Ezio, he just shrugged in return. Ezio pulled out a chair for Tsuna which was left of Nono.

"Thank you Ezio." Tsuna said kindly. Ezio nodded and took a seat himself.

Federico was sitting right of Nono, there was a empty chair next to Federico, next Reborn, and then the rest of the guardians. Tsuna wondered why his ex-guardians were so quiet, it was very unusual. Federico not liking the silence decided to break it.

"May I know the man that came with Tsunayoshi?" Federico asked. All eyes turned to Ezio, his dark blue hair (resembling that of Cloud Strife) tied with a pony tail, cerulean blue eyes, about 6'1 feet tall (183cm), and was overall a very handsome man.

"How rude of me…" Tsuna said. "This is Ezio Rivera, Scacchiera's Top Hitman…" Tsuna spoke with pride.

"If you'll allow me boss." Ezio interjected. Tsuna nodded.

"Ciao Vongola. I am Scacchiera's Top Hitman, I'm also known as the _Fantasma Assassino _(Phantom Assassin) or Phantom Ezio, and…

… Tsuna Boss' Right-Hand Man…"

The breaking of glass could be heard.

"_What?" _It was growled out in anger .The pain and sadness barely heard underneath the rage. Tsuna turned to look at Gokudera that broke his wine glass, he knew it would hurt but it was the truth.

Reborn set a hand on Hayato's shoulder, forcing him to calm down. Reborn then whispered to something into Hayato's ear and Hayato forced himself to calm down and he angrily slumped in his chair.

Federico wanting to avoid the situation, "Where are your guardians Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna chuckled, "In Scacchiera, there is no such thing as guardians. There is only the Right and Left hand man. It's been like that for centuries."

Reborn knew this was a piece of valuable information, so he asked, "What about Tsunomichi? I thought he was Checkerface's planner?"

Tsuna shook his head, "_No, _Tsunomichi is father's Right hand man but he prefers being called a planner. I wonder why though…"

Ezio couldn't help but his hand under his chin and wonder, "Me too…"

All hear the door open and Tsuna didn't have to turn around to guess who it was. Ezio narrowed his eyes, calculating all possible situations that can possibly happen if this lunch didn't go well.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had last minute work." Iemitsu grinned. He could see the gravity defying hair behind the chair. With a long, _long, _self revelation, Iemitsu had to let go of his pride and actually decided to act like a father, well after he cried his tears out.

"No your just in time you idiot, sit down." Reborn demanded. As soon Iemitsu sat down, waiters and maids filled the room, each serving to every person and then left.

"So you have a Left-Hand man Tsuna? Shouldn't he be here right now?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna took a drink of his water glass, "He is returning from his mission and he will be accompanied by Enrique." Tsuna gave a certain look as if just asking, questioning them to deny his request, "That won't be a problem won't it?"

Reborn's curly side-burn coiled and he gave a cricket grin, "No that won't be a problem. Not. At. All." Then he stabbed his salad.

After eating their appetizer the main course came.

"Tsuna I'm curious. Why no guardians, Scacchiera is a powerful family if not for the strength at least for protection." Federico reasoned. Nono nodded in question as well and intertwined his fingers.

Ezio suddenly became protective, "That is none of your concern. I can protect my boss perfectly fine by myself." Tsuna laid a hand on Ezio's shoulder and whispered three words to him. Ezio looked at him in denial; Tsuna shook his head side to side.

"I guess you all have the right to know why, especially you Reborn." Tsuna said. Reborn raised an eyebrow, what did this have to do with him.

"The reason being is the Tri-Ni-Sette. The Clam, Mare, and Arco are the Tri-Ni-Sette, thus they need the protection and power to more than one person per part. Imagine if it was only the Sky Guardian…the Sky Arcobaleno…the Sky Mare…three people taking the Tri-Ni-Sette."

"They would die instantly." Reborn grimily stated.

Tsuna closed his eyes and nodded, "Exactly. Thus guardians were created to equalize the power of the Tri-Ni-Sette. But one area has to rain supreme and that is the Arcobaleno."

Tsuna reopened his eyes, his eyes staring at Reborn. Reborn couldn't help but feel a sense of anger and unforgiveness well up in him.

"The Arcobaleno are the strongest out of the Tri-Ni-Sette. But…"

As if the curtains closed, the room was laid in a dark blanket, a chilling atmosphere. A cold wisp filled the room. Ezio couldn't help but feel a chill of excitement, he couldn't fight the grin that appeared on his face.

"But they have to be controlled. The very reason why they were turned to infants…to be controlled."

Reborn had enough, "_What do you mean controlled?" _

Tsuna gave a smile, Reborn couldn't help but hate, it was exactly like Checkerface's.

"The reason we don't need Guardians is because one person is needed to control the Arcobaleno…

"…In other words…" Tsuna's smile became vicious, "I have the power to control the Arcobaleno, Reborn…"

Reborn's eyes widened in anger, his hand had Leon in gun-mode ready to shoot Tsuna if Tsuna said those words.

"_In other words…" Tsuna smile became sadistic. _

Reborn felt a tremble he couldn't control in his body.

Reborn stared in horror as he looked at his once adult body…was now a baby again.

"_I can control you Reborn…"_

* * *

**Authoress Note: **I know this chapter is left a bit dark, but wait until the next one for a twist. Thank you for reviewing, faving, alerting, authoring, it means so much to me.

Thank you for reviewing.


	6. Some Secrets Are Better Left Exposed

T14-6

Title: **The Different Path I Choose**

Rating: T, will go up in future chapters.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I wish I kind of did.**

Summary: **Tsuna went missing for two years. No one can find him. But he returns and he is no longer working for Vongola. Why is he dressed like Mr. Iron hat? But will anybody see the real reason why he left?**

"Insert speaking here"

'_Looking at my thoughts'_

**Announcements: **Okay I've read a few of stories that have a similar plot to mine. Some are too similar, never mind similar, it's pretty much stolen. **And that has me very angry. **One, they didn't put the source of inspiration. I appreciate those who did, even though you didn't warn me. But I really DO appreciate it. **But, **there are a few authors who just copied and paste. So this is my **first **and **final **warning. Those that copied my work, you made my hard work look like utter, complete, trash. **And that hurts**. Second, if you were inspired please warn me and put a small author's note saying where it's from, that is all I ask. **Third, **if I see another author that copied my story and I find out, then you can thank yourself for making me** delete** this story.

That is all.

**Thanks for reviewing: **Pineapple the Fourth, OrangeSkye2772, Belletiger BT, Hopelesslyhope, CrystalVixen93, Radiant World, 333, Honoka-Chan, EK12, AllenMoyashiDango, Mockingjay Rose, mangopudding, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Yuu3, babii. ang3ls, M.M.-chi, Anello di Tempesta, Phantom Hitman 1412, ShinDragronX, Ayz283, Miyanoai, mad31lina, Liz(), ruhiko, anydayanywhere, Amplifying Loud, Sora no hora KHR, TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime, Chew Chew, XFranLover666X94, saphire644, Meota Tsukiko, MissDinosaur, Corvino the VII, Mina Hikari, SeleneT, Taira-keimei, Non-chan, Clams-and-Rainbows, Stalker Of Reactions, mellisa(), Luving Randomness, AJaxs, Phinomena, A Natsume Yuujinchou Lover, fightergirlkl, hayba, BrokenBlackCat, TSL Dowi, Real Simple, lovingmyself0217,Asuki –The Infinite Archive, and gwen07ghost().

Music: Hans Zimmer – I'm Not A Hero

**Chapter 6 – Some Secrets Are Better Left Exposed**

* * *

"_REBORN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _

"_YOU'RE GOING TO KILL TSUNA!"_

"_PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!"_

Reborn blinked his eyes. All he could feel was that Iemistu and Federico were holding him back and forcing him to sit in his chair. Ezio stood protectively in front of Tsuna, using his own body as a shield. But in his sleeve he had hidden knives ready to be used if necessary. Nono wondered what caused Reborn to even try to attack Tsuna.

Nono remembered that Tsuna just finish saying, _"…__one area has to rain supreme and that is the Arcobaleno." _Then Reborn, in a blink of an eye, had Leon in gun-mode and fired. But Tsuna dodged it by moving his head. Tsuna didn't _say _anything that could have antagonized Reborn to shoot at him. Tsuna didn't even finish his explanation.

Iemitsu became furious, "Reborn what the hell do you think you're doing!" Federico had a dangerous scowl on his face; he couldn't believe what Reborn just did.

Reborn numbly slumped in his seat. He remembered that Tsuna said _that… about control…_then he couldn't contain his anger, the years of suffering as an infant released in one moment. He was so mad that he forgot his surroundings, which hasn't happened in the long time. But when he sat down, he realized that what had happened was_… all in his mind._

Reborn couldn't help but grip his hand into a fist. He didn't know what had exactly happened, but whatever Tsuna did made him lose control.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed in thought and his mouth went into a small frown. He didn't mean to corner Reborn in such a way, but he had to find something out. He did and that is all that mattered.

Reborn slightly raised his head to look at Tsuna, who seemed conflicted. Reborn tried to read Tsuna's mind, but found himself blocked. Only a handful could do such a thing. Luche, Aria, Uni, Checkerface…

Under his fedora Reborn's eyes slightly widened in doubt; true Luche, Aria, and Uni were never able to read his mind. They did have ability to read others, just like him. But only one man, Checkerface, was able to read his mind and go deeper. Checkerface was able to enter his mind and affect his dreams, even repeat memories.

'_Is it possible Tsuna has the same ability?_' Reborn thought. _'Or is it possible…that it was given?'_

"Pfffftttt, Hahaha! Okay I can see that they are true to your promise Reborn. Now I know that I'm in no harm in my stay here." Tsuna said, with a dying laughter.

"Tsuna what do you mean? Did Reborn pretend to shoot you?" Federico asked.

Reborn stood up from his seat, Tsuna was trying to cover up his outbreak and he couldn't help but admit it was a good plan.

"Ah Tsuna didn't trust or believe he was safe during his stay so I convinced him that if I attacked him that you all will stop me, if you didn't he could leave."Reborn said adjusting his fedora.

"And he proved it. So please don't be mad at Reborn, it was just a deal that we decided on." Tsuna said assuringly.

Nono was speculating if whether or not if this was brought up suddenly or if it was actually planned. Years as a boss, made him aware of lies and truths. But he couldn't sense any lies, it only added to his suspicions'.

"Very well. I'm sure Tsuna and Ezio would like to rest for while. Iemitsu, if you would please show Tsuna his room." Nono gently asked. Iemitsu looked a bit surprised being asked but complied.

Ezio quickly glanced all of his surroundings then to Tsuna, waiting to know what to do next. Tsuna merely got up his seat and walked close enough, but kept his distance, to Iemitsu.

"Lead the way I guess." Tsuna said calmly. Despite how he looked on the outside, his inner chibi self was sulking in a corner while drawing circles on the walls. He really didn't want to be here. Ezio grabbed the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Iemitsu motioned them to follow and soon they entered the hallway, separated from the rest. After going up an elegant spiral staircase, making turns in so many hallways, they finally made it into Tsuna's guest room. Iemitsu hesitated for moment but opened the door, but Tsuna noticed his hesitation.

As Tsuna entered the room he couldn't help but find the similarity between this guest room and his bedroom suite in the Scacchiera mansion. The balcony, the canopy bed, the fireplace, everything was too similar. His room Scacchiera was personalized, Checkerface wanted him to have what he wanted and feel comfortable.

"I remembered that sketch you made when you were seven. How about you wanted your room…but you never got the chance to use it." Iemitsu said quietly.

Iemitsu remembered when Tsuna joyfully drew his sketch and showed it to him. Iemitsu felt guilty that he wasn't always there for his son, so he decided to make that room a reality. So when one day when Tsuna came to Italy, he would have somewhere to call his own space, his home.

But that never was going to happen.

Tsuna softly bit his tongue; he didn't know Iemitsu was trying to make up. It only made his plan harder to separate himself from Vongola. This is exactly why he didn't want to come here. Vongola wanted him back. He can't come back.

"That's…nice." Tsuna paused; he really didn't know what to say.

Iemitsu felt the awkward tension, "I guess I'll show your Right-hand man his room."

Ezio shook his head, "I'm sorry if you prepared a room for me but I'll sleep in this room. Even though I know you might not hurt Tsuna, there are other familgia's that will. No offense though."

Iemitsu scratched the back of his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that someone is protective of Tsuna, making sure he's safe."

Tsuna crossed his arms; a small blush was noticeable on his face as he 'hmph-ed' away from them. His father had no idea how protective Ezio could be. Never mind Ezio, Scacchiera was overprotective, like doting mother-hen protective.

"I'll leave you two to rest. I send your other guest when they arrive up here." Iemitsu said, as he opened the bedroom door and made his way to leave.

"Please…and thank you." Tsuna said softly. He never had this type of deep father-son relationship, so it felt pretty awkward to say the least.

Iemistu gave a cheeky smile, "I'll see you later my kawaii musuko~!" And he was out the door.

Tsuna kicked the floor in embarrassment as Ezio teased him.

* * *

"Boss!" Tsunomichi bursted into Checkerface office. His eyes found Checkerface facing the window behind his desk, his arms behind his back. The aura he gave was grim.

"I know what has happened. Did he arrive safely?" Checkerface asked, he didn't bother to turn around.

"Yes, Tsuna arrived safely. I just got word from Ezio." Tsunomichi said. Then it came to him, he realized what Checkerface was doing.

"Boss…you wanted Tsuna to go to Vongola. But why? He could have been under our guard, safe here." Tsunomichi reasoned.

Checkerface sighed, "I knew that we would be attacked soon and I did not want Tsuna to join this battle, I know that Vongola will keep him safe so that's why I wanted him to go. That's the reason why I convinced Tsuna to begin his plan now rather than next month. Tsuna thought that his father would take time to realize what was going on between him as father and son but I had to speed things up.

"I was the one who called Nana."

Tsunomichi's eyes slightly widened. "But I thought it was CEDEF Apprentice Basil who informed Nana."

Checkerface slightly turned his body towards Tsunomichi, "He did. But I forewarned her and gave her the suggestion of having Tsuna spend time with his biological father. I knew if Tsuna stayed any longer here, he would have found out of what is about to occur. And I couldn't have that."

Checkerface faced the window, "I can't let him get hurt like last time. I just…can't."

"But how long do you think Tsuna will go not noticing? He's going to call you or me to see how we're doing. He's going to be mad if he finds out. He might end up losing control." Tsunomichi spoke.

Then the mansion shook from a blast. Tsunomichi couldn't believe what was happening.

The battle was starting once again.

Checkerface started to walk to the door, with his smile of annihilation on his face.

"Then we better finish this fight before he finds out."

* * *

Tsuna looked out from the edge of his balcony. His intuition was screaming at him again, that something threatening was going to happen. The "screaming" was reaching the point that he felt that his head was splitting in two. But what he hated was that he didn't know what it was.

"Tsuna…are you alright?" Tsuna turned around and saw Vito with a worried look on his face.

Tsuna gave a soft smile. "It's good to see you safe Vito. Don't worry I'm fine, just a migraine. So how was the mission?"

Vito didn't look convinced, "It went good and I have the item." Vito then circled Tsuna completely with a hand on his chin.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" Vito could act weird when he wanted to.

Vito got real close to Tsuna's face and poked Tsuna on the nose. He then brought his forehead against Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't help but blush at the close contact. Then Vito smoothly brought his hands against each of Tsuna's cheeks.

"You're lying." It was a statement.

Tsuna sighed and gently nudged Vito's hands off his face. He gave Vito a pained look, one of longing ache. An unsure frown appeared on Tsuna's face. He could feel some sort of ache, a foreboding one, and it hurt so bad.

"It's your intuition isn't it?" Vito said as he watched Tsuna look out from the balcony.

Tsuna clutched his head between his hands, his elbows resting on the ledge. He never felt this unaware, so lost. Usually his intuition would focus on one specific fixation. Be it person, place or object. But for some reason – that he still can't figure out – his intuition was going haywire. When that happened, it only meant one thing.

Something _**viciously wrong**_ was going to happen.

"Tsuna are you alright?" Tsuna turned to the source of the voice.

Giving a weak smile, Tsuna said "I'm fine Enrique…just the usual headache."

Enrique didn't seem convinced, "I know when you're in pain Tsuna. Go lie in bed, take a nap." Enrique knew it would be hard to convince Tsuna to do something non-active. Tsuna did not like to waste time, he rather be doing something more productive.

"No."

And there it goes.

A vein began to pulse on Enrique's forehead, with a sweet smile he faced Vito, "Vito would you be so kind to help me get Tsuna to sleep?"

Vito smiled, "It would be my pleasure." In unison they both turned their heads to Tsuna, who had one leg over the balcony and was ready to jump off.

"I was going for a…run." Tsuna said quietly as he slowly positioned himself to jump. He then felt something warp around his leg and the next thing he knew was upside down.

"Oh come on! That's not fair Vito! I don't want to have a nap!" Tsuna whined as he crossed his arms. He didn't even care if he was upside down and being held by his ankle by a vine.

Vito raised an eyebrow, "Wow Ezio was right. You have gotten a little spoiled."

"Umm can you put me down? I feel kinda woozy…"

Vito and Enrique both looked at Tsuna, his face was turning red. Still holding Tsuna from the vine, they walked backed inside. But from the corner of his eye Tsuna saw someone spying on them. He mouthed a few words to the watcher's. The next thing he knew he was on a fluffy bed and then he slowly fell asleep. He didn't sleep so well last night, barely slept at all.

Enrique glanced at Tsuna then at Vito, "Vito can you go get Ezio for me please? I want him to be here when you discuss your mission."

Vito saluted, "Right on it." And he exited the bedroom.

Enrique waited until he was absolutely sure that Vito was gone. He then pulled out a vaccine from his pocket. The orders he was given replaying in his head.

"_I need you to inject this into Tsuna, without him knowing. Is that understood?" Checkerface said. His fingers laced together. _

"_I understand. I know that an attack is being launched soon and having Tsuna go to Vongola for his own protection. But, what is the purpose of this vaccine?" Enrique questioned. _

"_It is best that you don't know. And make sure Tsuna doesn't find out what is going to occur. If he does before we are able to control the tide of the battle, you must stop him."_

_Enrique looked at his hand, the vaccine starring at his face, "I don't like this."_

_Checkerface sighed, "I knew you wouldn't. But trust me; it is best for Tsuna's sake." _

_Enrique nodded, orders were orders._

He started to run his fingers through Tsuna's hair. Tsuna instantly began to relax, lowering his guard but not too low. Tsuna snuggled closer to the sheets, releasing a sigh of relief. Enrique removed the plastic tip and tapped it to remove the air. He knew as soon as he removed the vaccine from Tsuna's skin, he will wake up.

He worked quickly and injected it into Tsuna's arm. He saw Tsuna's eyebrows knit together; he drew out the needle and hid the vaccine behind his back. Tsuna woke up, a knife in his hand and pointing to it directly to Enrique's throat. A glint of killer and merciless glow became visible in Tsuna's eyes but they went back to their normal appearance as he saw it was Enrique.

Tsuna whispered as he retracted the knife, "What is going on?" Something felt off, but this time his intuition wasn't saying…anything. He blinked his eyes in wonder. What just happened?

Enrique eyes narrowed in realization…and anger. So this is why Checkerface didn't tell him what the vaccine was for, _specifically_ what is _in it. _From what he could see, whatever was in that vaccine made Tsuna's intuition _numb_. If he knew, he wouldn't have given the vaccine to Tsuna in the first place.

Tsuna's intuition made Tsuna part of who he is. And for Enrique, him, to know that part of that has been _cut off, _like a severed arm, is cruel.

And Checkerface knew what he was doing.

Enrique didn't like this one bit. But now he understood what Checkerface meant about "_It is best for Tsuna's sake." _Tsuna's intuition would have led him back to Scacchiera, back to the war. But now that his intuition is cut off, he wouldn't feel what was happening around him.

'_But I'm sure this is only temporary. I wonder how long this will last.' _Enrique thought.

Tsuna felt a bit odd, like something was missing. He then looked at Enrique and noticed Vito was gone.

"Where's Vito?" Tsuna questioned.

"He should be coming any min- Speak of the devil." Enrique muttered.

"I'm back~! Ezio is still doing an outside check. Tsuna I was asked to tell you if you can go outside to the garden." Vito said.

"Might as well go." He walked towards Vito, and then he noticed he wasn't being followed. "You're not coming Enrique?"

Enrique waved them off with a smile, "No you guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his reply but didn't push it. He walked out the door with an audible click. As soon as the door closed Enrique let that smile fall off his face. He couldn't help but shiver, despite Tsuna not having his intuition he was still pretty sharp.

What Enrique failed to notice was that he was closely watched.

_By someone who watched the whole thing._

_What._

_He did. _

_To._

_Tsuna. _

And he was very **livid. **To the point of going…

_**Insane.**_

* * *

Vito and Tsuna arrived at the garden. Tsuna had to admit it was beautiful, it was full of colors. He would sometimes tend the garden in Scacchiera whenever he got a little homesick. When he was little he and mother would tend the garden every day, gardening would just remind him of his mother.

"I'm glad you're here." Reborn said as took a drink of his espresso. Though he was a still peeved off of what happened earlier, he had to put that aside for now.

"Let me guess you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Tsuna crossed his arms.

"Not now. I just want to inform you of-"

Glass shattered and rained downed like thorns. Tsuna grabbed Vito and pulled him out of the way. Reborn moved away in a flash and looked up. His eyes narrowed in distaste. That window was Tsuna's guest room. He didn't expect someone to try to assassinate Tsuna, nonetheless on Vongola grounds.

But when he heard the loud crash on the ground, dirt smoke filled the air; he knew it wasn't an assassination.

When the smoke cleared it revealed two men. One, on the cracked ground with a hand around his throat, crushing it with a deadly force. The second, held the throat with a vice grip with a wild insane…but extremely protective look in his eyes.

"_EZIO!" _Tsuna shrieked with such fear and alarm. He hasn't seen Ezio like this in…some time.

Vito readied himself to protect Tsuna and if it came down to it, he would have to put Ezio down…if he could. Reborn wondered what the hell happened, silently watching the whole thing.

"Ezio please let Enrique go…" Tsuna pleaded. He knew that Ezio was barely reasonable at this point. Reborn got Leon ready from the sound of Tsuna's voice.

"_**No…" **_It was growled out. He only had one thought running in his head. _Protect Tsuna. Kill enemy. _

"Ezio please what did he do? Please Ezio let him go..." Tsuna begged. He knew he had to get Ezio away from everyone. And he had to do it quick.

"_**He hurt you. Hurt you." **_

Tsuna shook his head, "He hasn't hurt me Ezio. Ezio please…" He walked towards Ezio and laid a gentle hand on Ezio's shoulder. Tsuna could feel Ezio's breathing decrease.

Ezio slowly let go of Enrique's throat. Enrique landed on the ground and Vito quickly caught the man and took him aside, away from Ezio's view. He knew Tsuna had control of Ezio now.

Tsuna had his chest against Ezio's back and wrapped his arms Ezio and slowly brought him to the ground. Reborn watched in awe, he sensed the dark aura that possessed Ezio, there was supposed to be no return. He sensed Ezio's mind went over the edge into insanity. He shouldn't be able to come back. But Tsuna brought him back from his sinister mind.

"Breath Ezio…breath…" Tsuna whispered, trying to calm Ezio down. He felt Ezio take soft pants of air, lowering his heart rate.

"Now tell me, what caused you to attacked Enrique?" Tsuna tightened his grip of his arms around Ezio, in case he lost control again.

Ezio wiped his eyes and laid a hand on his forehead, he couldn't help but remember of what happened to his little sister, "I saw him inject you with something. I-I just lost it when I saw him do it. I-I w-was afraid that maybe he poisoned you…"

Tsuna went numb for a second, when he realized what that injection might have done to him. He let go of Ezio and stood up. A shade was created under his eyes as he made his way to Vito and Enrique. Vito backed away as he saw the way Tsuna walked. It was predator and it was angry at its prey.

Enrique was still massaging his throat when he noticed Tsuna approaching him. "Tsuna thank-"

"_Shut up." _

Reborn eyes widened, _that _tone felt menacing and merciless. Reborn walked towards Ezio and helped him stand. "Okay what is going on?"

Ezio looked away, "You're about to find out."

Tsuna gave Enrique a hard chilling stare, "You usually never try to force me to go to sleep unless there was a motive, a reason. Because you know that I like to be productive but this time you did. I knew there must have been a reason why, when I woke up with the feeling to kill you.

"But then I felt nothing…" Tsuna whispered. "Whatever you did to me… I can't feel anymore…_you took my intuition away…" _ He growled out.

Enrique's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously, "I was under orders from boss, _your father_ Tsuna. You have to understand this is for your-"

Tsuna was furious at this point, "Then why would he do this to me! He knows how important it is to me! It's part of-"

A blast light, miles away, shot up into the sky. Then disappeared as it faded away.

Reborn became immediately concerned when he saw the look of Tsuna's face. It became pale and his eyes were dilated in disbelief. He watched as Tsuna took a step forward, almost afraid to go a little further.

With a quiet tone Tsuna whispered out, "That light…that light…it can't be…"

Ezio and Vito weren't any better. They remembered the last time they seen that light. It only meant one thing returned.

"_**War." **_

Tsuna angrily turned to Enrique, "You knew! This was damn plot to keep me out!"

Enrique sighed, "There's no point in hiding it anymore. We were hoping to protect you by having you stay away from the war. Three days at least but it seemed this plan failed us. Tsuna please don't get involved…you know what _he's _after!"

Tsuna screamed out, "But did any of you guys think about what would happen if he found me! He would have attacked Vongola without a care!"

"I know you're mad. But…" Enrique took a stance, and pulled out two guns. "I can't let you go Tempo. You either stay put or fight me."

Tsuna gritting teeth were visible, "I would have never thought it would come down to this Enrique but…" Vito and Ezio stood behind Tsuna, ready to defend their boss and friend.

"If you're in my line of attack I have no choice but to crush you out of the way!" Tsuna roared.

Inside, Tsuna felt like weeping. He was mad that Checkerface would go to such extents just for _his _safety. But what angered him was because he was only protecting him_, not_ the family_, not Scacchiera_. He knew the war would rise up again but to keep him away? But this protection was ripping their family apart and putting Vongola in danger.

'_On the verge of extinction.'_

Tsuna didn't notice that Nono, Iemitsu, Federico, and the guardians appear and witness what he said. All shocked from his words.

Enrique channeled his lightning flame into the guns, "Tsuna…do you wish to die?"

Ezio prepared his blade. Vito prepared his naginata spear. Tsuna activated Natsu, his eyes glowing a frightening and intimidating red-orange…

He coldly said…

"_For the family…"_

* * *

AN: Super sorry for the lat update! Senior things have me busy! Four weeks until graduation! I'll update the other stories as soon as possible!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
